The Legend of the Three: The Eternal Night
by NooShoak
Summary: Sequel to TLotT: ANB. Spyro and the Three must travel forth to find answers of their troubled dreams. Rated T to be safe. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Cynder' Departure

A/N: Hey I'm back! It took me longer than expected to get this chapter put together. As for update timing for this story, it will update when it's ready.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>The Legend of the Three: The Eternal Night<p>

A Legend of Spyro Fan Fic

Chapter 1: Cynder's Departure

(The White Isle)

"_The chosen heroes have completed the first leg of their journey,"_ The Chronicler thought, "_if it were up to me, they would have more time to rest and recuperate. But unfortunately, fate, it seems, has other plans"._

The Chronicler went back to check the books again, and found a new prophecy: _The Purple Dragon and the Three shall venture forth again, seeking answers to their troubled dreams. They shall venture to the White Isle, seeking knowledge of the Eternal Night. Four shall arrive: Two shall continue forwards to face the darkness, and Two shall return to guard the future. _

"The time is here once again," said the Chronicler, preparing to contact Spyro and the others.

* * *

><p>(Spyro's Dream)<p>

Spyro's POV

I was drifting through a forest, in a region I didn't recognize. The twin moons were high in the sky, and were close to eclipsing. As I continued forwards, I came to an extremely craggy mountain peak, shaped like a dragon's head, mouth open and roaring to the sky, it had strange green fluid pouring from its flanks. Suddenly, a beam of purple light came shooting out of the mountain's 'mouth', looking quite realistic.

At this moment, I heard familiar voices.

"My Master returns," said Dark Cynder.

"We're too late!" I heard myself say.

Suddenly I found myself back in Convexity, during the battle with Dark Cynder. I saw that my friends and I had just been knocked out of our energy form, and that I'd started charging up my Convexity fury. As the Fury was released, I felt myself pull back quickly, and I saw the energies from the fury radiate out across all of Convexity. My perspective pulled back in, and I saw Cynder return to her true form.

"She IS just like us!" I heard myself saying.

The suction from the portal then increased, pulling Cynder towards it.

"Dude, we've gotta get out of here, NOW!" shouted Sparx.

"We can't leave her behind," I hear myself say, "we've got to save her!"

"WHAT? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?" said Sparx.

"Sparx, it wasn't her fault," said Gneiss, "She was being used by the Dark Master!"

At that moment, Cynder was sucked into the portal, and I saw myself leap into the portal along with the others to pull her back. After a couple seconds of tension, we came bursting back out with Cynder in tow.

"Now we can go," I heard myself say.

I was pulled along behind our group as we flew back to the entrance portal where we could return to the normal world.

As we continued along, I heard an ominous voice calling out to me.

"S-s-spyro… S-s-spyro," It said.

Just then the scene faded away…

* * *

><p>The Dragon Temple<p>

Spyro's POV

"S-s-spyro," Sparx whispered.

I leapt to my feet, quickly looking around and saw I was in the relative safety of the Temple on the balcony outside the training room. I glanced up at the sky, and saw that the moons appeared to be close to each other in the sky, in the same positions as in my dream.

_Calm down, Spyro, it just a dream… _I thought, _but it seemed so real…_

It was the same dream I'd been having for the past couple nights, a flashback to the battle in Convexity. And that mountain, it seemed important… I looked around and saw that Gneiss, Tempest and Jolt were also awake, and that Sparx was the one who'd woken us up.

"Hey Spyro, some night huh? Beautiful," said Sparx.

"What is you want Sparx?" I asked, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until the morning.

"Huh, why do I have to want something?" Replied Sparx, "I'm just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil-psycho-she-dragon is gone".

THAT got my attention, and from the looks of it, the others attention as well.

"What? Cynder?" asked Jolt, "what do you mean Sparx?"

"Whoa, calm down big fellas. My gosh, you're awfully tense. Hmm, haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories. That'll put you to sleep".

"Sparx. What happened?" said Tempest, staring hard at him.

"Okay, are you ready?" said Sparx, as he began to relate his tale, "I get up to get some fresh air… since I don't sleep much myself these days with, uh, the female-of-fright hanging about. Lo and behold, there she was, sneaking out into the garden. She gives me the creeps, dude. Hear my teeth?"

He then chattered his teeth to make a point of just how fearful he was.

"Come on," I said, "we have to find her. It's dangerous for her to be outside the Temple at night".

The four of us started towards the door to the training room, but Sparx moved to block our path.

"It's dangerous for any of us to be outside the Temple at night," replied Sparx, "Besides, Ignitus said you have to wait until your powers return… _cause your weak_".

"There's no time to argue, Sparx," said Gneiss, "come on!"

"Ah… you'd be helpless without me," said Sparx, "I'd better come with you".

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

We headed inside the Temple, entering the training room. Since it wasn't currently in use, the statue was raised, but for some reason, it was facing the opposite direction from usual. I wasn't sure why, however. Maybe someone was doing some late night training, and didn't reset the room properly.

Anyway, we continued into the next chamber, where the pool of visions was located. We then went out through the next door, to the chamber where the Guardians were sleeping.

"Hmmmmmph," mumbled Terrador.

Spyro quickly looked around the room, examining the route we'd have to take.

"Quiet," whispered Spyro, "we mustn't wake them".

"What?" shouted Sparx, "I can't hear you over all this snoring!"

We all quickly cringed slightly, expecting the Guardians would wake up, but luckily, they didn't.

We quickly tiptoed across the room listening to the Guardians muttering in their sleep.

"Yes of course," said Cyril.

"In the truth of the matter," mumbled Volteer.

Finally, we passed Ignitus, who was sleeping quietly, and exited through the far door.

In the next area, we climbed up a series of ledges, fighting a couple of Toadweeds along the way. Soon enough, we caught up to Cynder.

"Cynder, what are you doing out here?" asked Spyro, "It's dangerous!"

Cynder turned to look at us, with a sad expression on her face.

"You shouldn't have followed me, any of you," said Cynder.

"That's good enough for me," said Sparx, "let's go! Seeya!"

"Please, don't make this any harder for me than it already is," said Cynder.

"We're just trying to understand," said Tempest.

"I'm leaving guys. I don't belong here. After all I've done," replied Cynder, "all I've put you through… I can't stay".

"Cynder," I said, "You quite literally weren't in control of your actions, and can not be held responsible for them. No one here blames you for what happened".

"Huh, I do," said Sparx, "speak for yourself".

"SPARX!" the four of us shouted.

"No, Sparx is right," continued Cynder sadly, "and every day that goes by I'm reminded of it. The four of you… your place is here, your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find".

"Cynder, we don't want you to go," said Spyro.

"Goodbye… all of you," said Cynder.

Cynder then ran off leaving the temple for parts unknown.

"Now, can finally get some sleep around here?" said Sparx, "I've been only sort of half-sleeping with one eye open for weeks now, alternating eyes of course. It lessens the strain but I tell ya, it's taken its toll. Hey was this twitch always here?"

I was about to yell at Sparx for being so insensitive, but suddenly I felt very unsteady on my feet, and was struggling to stay conscious. I noticed that the others were in the same condition.

"Hey, you okay guys?" asked Sparx.

At that point all four of us fell to the ground, almost instantly out cold.

"Hey I wanna sleep too," said Sparx, "But I didn't mean NOW! Let's at least get inside… it's dark out here man, and I don't like it".

I felt mself drifting, to were i didn't know.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry tis took so long to put together. I kept getting dictracted by other things, including working on other story ideas, and also taking a short vacation to Washington to ride the Chehalis-Centralia Railroad.

Anyway, read and review, and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Reawakening 1

A/N: Time for our heros to begin relearing their powers, quick message though, the scenes in this chapter get a little repetative.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reawakening: Fire, Wind, and Light<p>

Dream Realm

Gneiss' POV

I slowly got to my feet, and looked around. Spyro was next to me, but Tempest and Jolt weren't present. The region we were in was unfamiliar. We were on a stone platform suspended above the void, with the twin moons hanging in the distance. At first, I though we were back in Convexity, but it wasn't quite the same: the stonework of the platform we were on was more similar to that of the Temple, and there also were massive stacks of books in the distance.

Spyro got to his feet at this point, and seemed to be coming to the same conclusions.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" shouted Spyro into the void.

Unexpectedly, someone responded.

"Do not be frightened, young dragons," replied the voice, "You are not alone".

I listened to the voice, analyzing its tone. It sounded quite old and wise, and also kind. I decided to trust it for now.

"Who are you?" I asked, "What is this place?"

"I have summoned you here so that you might be warned," said the voice, "the Celestial moons are counting down and time is running out".

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, taking a step back.

Suddenly, out of the void familiar whispers started coming, alternately calling out to us and warning us off. The whispers grew in intensity until we couldn't take it any more.

"MAKE IT STOP!" we shouted, and it did.

In fact, everything around us slowed to a crawl. I noticed that the spinning beam in front of us was now moving slowly enough for us to cross. Us we reached the stable platform up ahead, everything started moving normally again.

"How did that happen?" asked Spyro.

"The Purple dragon can wield many abilities that others can not, including Time itself," said the voice, "learn to master this ability, and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But… use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand it. Manipulation of time us not to be done without utmost care".

We nodded with understanding, but I had one question.

"If only purple dragons can wield that ability, how come I can, too?" I asked.

"Quite simple: you don't have the ability yourself, but through your close friendship with Spyro, you are included in its effect," replied the voice.

We continued forwards, and soon came to a platform with a glowing red sigil on it, along with a fire barrier.

"You seem to have abandoned your true callings," said the voice, "It is your destiny, Spyro, to harness the powers of the elements, and the destiny of you and your companions, Gneiss, to reawaken the ancient Elemental Spirits. Yet, you possess not".

"We haven't been able to use our abilities for some time now," said Spyro.

"Yes," said the voice, "Right now, your powers lay dormant within you. Let's see if might not awaken them…"

Understanding that he seemed interested in aiding us, we stepped on the sigil, which I noticed was marked with the symbol for fire. As soon as we did, I felt a familiar warmth pouring into me, the power of Fire.

"Clear your mind young dragons," said the voice, "and feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now rise up, and unleash the firestorm within you!"

With this, we felt ourselves being lifted up by the power flowing into us, as it built up to capacity, then released as a massive fury attack, magnified by our combined power, which also knocked out the fire barrier.

"Excellent Spyro, Gneiss!" said the voice, "you're naturals. Now that the primal fire rages inside of you, show me you have command of it".

We then hopped up the next few ledges until we reached a platform with four statues on it. I examined them more closely: They resembled the undead warriors we'd fought on Dante's Freezer. Suddenly, the 'statues' shuddered to life, attacking us. They didn't last long under our combined Fire.

After they fell, another set of platforms appeared leading us to the next part of the test, where Spyro learned to use Comet Dash, and I aided him with the same.

Next yet another set of platforms appeared, leading us first to a set of brazier to ignite, then to a teleporter where we were reminded how to use the Crystals.

Finally, we were able to move on to the final segment: Fury training. We bashed our way through the ever-regenerating living statues, and smashed the Fury Crystal, until our energies we at capacity, at with point we released our Fire fury, completely clearing the area. After this we headed up towards the temple-like space up ahead, which was flanked by a pair of very familiar statues.

* * *

><p>Tempest's POV<p>

Dream Realm

I got to my feet and look at where I was. I definitely was not familiar with this location.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" I called.

"Do not be afraid, young Dragon, you are not alone," replied a wizened-sounding voice, "I have called you here so that you might be warned: the Celestial moons are counting down, and time is running out".

Suddenly, another platform appeared in the distance, with a sigil on it, bearing the symbol of wind. I glided over to his platform, and moved towards the sigil.

"The power of the Wind," said the wizened voice, "it flows around all of us. Now, it is time to reawaken it within you".

I hopped up onto the sigil, into the column of swirling air emitting from it.

"Clear your mind Tempest," said the voice, "and let the power of Wind flow around you, and breathe with it. Now rise up, and unleash the Cyclonic fury within you!"

I did so, and felt myself being lifted up by the sheer force of the windstorm I was releasing; it the burst outwards, knocking out the barrier ahead of me. I moved on, pushing my way past living statues, first with Gale breath, then with, a cyclone spin. Next, I came to what seem to be a set of windmills, which I spun with breath. Finally, I came to the Fury training area, where I built up the necessary energies, then released them on the living statues. After this, I climbed up to the Temple-like space at the next with twin dragon statues next to it.

* * *

><p>Jolt's POV<p>

Dream Realm

As soon as I cloud, I stood up and looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, which looked like Convexity with the addition of large stacks of books.

"Umm, hello?" I called out to the void.

"Do not be frightened, young dragon, you are not alone," said a kindly-sounding voice, "I have brought you here so that you might be prepared for what is to come. To aid you along the path, I shall grant you a very special power: Future Sight. With this, you can receive glances of events yet to come. On a smaller scale, it also allows you to predict your enemies' movements. Use it wisely, young Jolt".

I moved forwards, using Future Sight to see where the moving platforms will be so that I may time my jumps correctly. Soon enough, I reached a larger platform with a glowing white sigil on it, with the kanji symbol for 'light' on it, the same symbol that is on my chest.

"You too seem to have temporarily lost the ability to use your elements," said the voice, " let us… awaken them".

I hopped onto the sigil, and its glow intensified.

"The power of Light, the antithesis of the shadow element," said the voice; "both Light and Dark are integral to the world as a whole neither is good nor evil. Allow the Light to suffuse you, and then rise up, and unleash the shining Light!"

My Light fury blasted away the shield that had been blocking the path forwards. Up ahead, I used my Light breath to cut through the first set of living statues, and Lightburst attacks on the second group. Next I came to a mirror array, where I had to carefully realign the mirrors, then bounce my Light breath off of it to open the way forwards. After that it was time for Fury training, nothing too exiting here, just fought my way through an endless stream of living statues till I had enough power build up, then released it. Finally I climbed up the last flew ledges to reach a temple like space with a pair of statues identical to the ones it the training room of the temple. Inside, I was pleasantly surprised to find Spyro and the others all gathered around what looked like the pool of visions. As I approached, the voice started up again.

"You have done well… and now, it is time for you to return. But be careful young dragons, the enemy approaches," said the voice.

"Wait!" replied Spyro, "You still haven't told us who you are!"

"Yeah, we whish to know who we're dealing with," Gneiss replied.

"You shall know me as the Chronicler," he said, "Seek me out…"

Just then an image appeared within the pool of visions: a great, ancient tree within the most distant depths of a forest. Suddenly, the area around us faded away, and we could hear Sparx calling to us.

* * *

><p>Temple Gardens<p>

Gneiss' POV

"Hello? Hello, hello, hello?" called Sparx, as we regained consciousness, "Anyone home? Hello? Hello?"

We then slowly got to our feet, realizing that we'd just had a very strange, prophetic dream.

"Something is happening Sparx," said Spyro, "I can't explain it".

"No kidding," replied Sparx, "while you were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen".

In the distance, in addition to the normal night sounds, we heard the sounds of explosions.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Suddenly a bomb dropped out of the sky, just barely missing us.

"What's happening?" Asked Jolt.

We looked up at the sky, and saw a squadron of Dreadwings coming this way. Including one dropping another bomb, this one collapsing the short path back to the Temple.

"The Temple is under attack!" shouted Tempest, "The others are still sleeping; we've got to get back!"

"Are you crazy?" said Sparx as he moved to block our path, "do you want to run towards the danger?"

"We're going to have to find another way in," said Spyro, "come on!"

"Ugh… I liked you better when you were sleepin'," said Sparx.

With that, we dashed off to find a way back inside.

* * *

><p>AN: and there we go! Next time, Defending the Temple.


	3. Chapter 3: Defending the Temple

A/N: sorry for the delay. I had a slow writing week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Defending the Temple<p>

Gneiss' POV

It seemed that once again, trouble had found us. The temple, which we'd worked so hard to make a safe haven, was once again under assault by the dark armies. We ran forwards and came to a courtyard, where the Apes were waiting for us.

"The Purple dragon and the Three!" said the Ape leader.

"Hey ugly ape guy!" taunted Sparx, "Ooh ooh ooh! Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we fight?"

The Ape leader ordered his underlings to charge us.

"Or at least you guys can fight and I'll watch," added Sparx.

We defeated the initial pair of Apes quickly, but they soon were reinforced by more Apes and War Hounds. After several waves the Ape commander leapt down to join the fray, throwing ice bombs at us, which we dodged. We took out the rest of the enemies soon after. Once the battle had concluded, we examined the area and found that the door had sealed itself to protect against intruders, and that the statues were now out of place. We pushed the two ground level statues back to where they belonged, and then climbed up to the ledge with the door, only to find that the third statue was completely absent. However, by standing on the pressure plate, we could get the door to open, but it would close a few seconds after the pressure plate was released.

"You guys go on ahead," said Spyro, "I'll hold the switch, and follow you through".

We ran through the open doorway, and then watched as Spyro bent time to slip through behind us, to the amazement of Tempest and Jolt.

"How in ancestor's name did you do that?" asked Tempest.

"I learned it from that weird dream we had," replied Spyro.

Inside, Spyro and I lit the braziers to open the next door, then we all ran down the hall and watched as a group of apes intending to ambush us fell through a weakened section of floor.

"Whoops! Didn't see that coming!" said Sparx.

After we carefully avoided the gaping hole in the floor, we came to a room were several Apes ran in, and blew out the braziers. We fought through the Apes and relit the braziers, opening the path forwards.

We passed through the next hall, which was entirely uneventful, and soon emerged outside where we saw a group of Apes get dropped it, only to be eaten by giant spiders. The spiders the turned to us, spitting a web orb. We quickly scattered to avoid it, and then surrounded the spider, and knocked onto its back, at which point we squashed it. We then repeated the method for the remaining spiders.

Next we came to an area with another set of braziers and a beautiful cascading waterfall. When we opened the door we were greeted by an… Ape riding an enormous snail? We dashed over to this snail rider and blasted the snail with our elements, causing it to retreat into its shell, and then leapt up and defeated the Ape, which for some reason defeated the snail as well. We went into the next hall, and relit then next set of braziers, which opened another door, and let in a pair of War Hounds, who we fought our way past.

* * *

><p>Jolt's POV<p>

The new power that had been given to me by the Chronicler had already more than proven it's worth, allowing us to avoid several surprise attacks.

As we continued, I received an image in my mind of the floor around the next bend crumbling beneath our feet. As we stepped on the floor in question, my vision came true.

"Everyone, jump back!" I shouted, "The floor's collapsing!"

We leapt back just in time, as the floor tumbled away into the abyss below.

"Why does the temple have an abyss beneath its floors anyway?" wondered Gneiss, "It's not exactly a very safe design".

"Good question, but we've got more pressing matters right now, wouldn't you agree?" Replied Tempest.

Luckily, there were just enough stable floor sections left for us to glide across.

On the far side, we fought our way past yet more Apes, then broke through a wall of vines blocking this disused part of the temple before emerging into another courtyard. As we entered the courtyard, another group of Dreadwings flew over, followed by the doors on the far side of the courtyard opening admitting one Ape and two War Hounds. They didn't last long. I then noticed that this area had a mirror array like the one from my dream and, with the aid of the others, I got it aligned properly, and then spat a beam of light into the mirrors, opening the door. As we progressed, I noticed that the part of the temple we were traveling through was rapidly getting more and more overgrown. We bashed through another set of vines and then carefully maneuvered through a hall were most of the floor had crumbled away. Next we came the end of this hall, where vine had grown covering a hole in the floor.

We smashed through the vines and then fought our way out through a quartet of giant spiders. We moved down the passageway, which looked to be more of a natural cavern than purposefully carved, fighting through some Toadweeds and more spiders along the way. As we continued we came upon another snail rider, this time guarded by Toadweeds. We used the same method from before, the mopped up the stragglers. As the last Toadweed fell, the wall of vine that had been blocking our path burst apart on its own, allowing us to continue. We moved forwards jumping up a series of ledges, and then leapt to the sides of the next tunnel as an Ape rolled a lit powder keg at us. We took him out soon after.

* * *

><p>Tempest's POV<p>

We continued into the next room, which was dominated by a large, naturally formed stone pillar that made a convenient ledge for crossing the room. Once we crossed, we found that the door on this side was sealed. We looked around the area attempting to find a way to open it, when I noticed a series of small ledges on the sides of the main one, and saw some fans on them. I quickly hopped over to these fans and used my Wind to get them spinning, which opened the door.

As we moved up the tunnel towards the door, we were assaulted by yet another group on enemies in the seemingly endless supply our foes had to throw at us. After getting past them, we finally found ourselves outside again, where we came upon ANOTHER group of Apes.

"This is certainly getting repetitive," said Spyro, Unleashing his Fire fury.

Of course, as soon as this group fell, another appeared, and once those were gone we had to contend with Giant Spiders!

After finally clearing that area, we climbed up the ledges to the exit, which the spiders had unintentionally opened for us. As we entered the next area, we came upon a scene we'd seen before: Ape getting dropped in by Dreadwing, only to be eaten by the Giant Spiders. One of the Dreadwings dropped a bomb onto one of the spiders, blowing it away. I noticed that Spyro and the others were shielding their eyes at this sight.

We hopped across the ledges to the main part of this area, and defeated the spiders that seemed determined to hinder up. We crossed the next series of ledges, but Gneiss didn't get quite enough altitude on his jump, and I had to use Wind to keep him from falling.

"Thanks Tempest," said Gneiss, "good catch".

"Your welcome," I replied.

We advanced to the next section where we came across a Snail Rider, along with a catapult. We defeated the Ape and its rather unorthodox mount, and then located the ammo for the catapult under a mass of roots. We bashed through the roots and collected the stone orb, which triggered the appearance of a small army of Toadweeds. We shoved out was through them and loaded the catapult, then fired it, smashing down the vine wall that was blocking our path. We continued on, and came to yet another courtyard-like space, overgrown with thorny plants and infested with Apes. We fought our way past them, and the Jolt and I watched as Spyro and Gneiss lit the braziers, opening the nearby door.

We hurried down the new path only to find ourselves on a ledge overlooking the balcony where we started this misadventure. Down below we saw Ignitus facing off against about ten Apes at a time… and he was winning.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

As we arrived and saw Ignitus squaring off against so many apes at once and winning, I started to wonder if our haste had been unnecessary, until the Ape began to overrun Ingnitus.

"Ignitus!" we shouted together.

"Get down here young dragons!" said Ignitus ducking under a leaping Ape, "We need your help!"

As we glided down to assist him, a thickly armored Ape riding a Dreadwing flew by.

"Focus your attention on the purple dragons and its companions," said the Ape, its voice muffled by the mask it was wearing.

As we came into land the Ape who had tackled Ignitus turned to face us. It was the last mistake they ever made, as Ignitus took this opportunity to unleash his Fury, blowing the entire group of apes away.

Of course, we weren't given a respite since another group of ape was dropped it behind us. After we fought them off, the commander of this assault flew his Dreadwing over to confront us directly.

"You're on your own with this one guys," stuttered Sparx, who was obviously terrified.

"This one?" said Spyro, "How is that different than then last one?"

"Or the one before that?" I added.

"Prepare to die!" Mumbled the Ape commander, who seemed to be annoyed we weren't paying attention to him.

"Huh?" said Spyro.

"Something about preparing to die," said Sparx, "Either that, or he wants us to repair a pie. Yeah… no…yeah".

We flew up and began to strafe the Ape, blasting him with our elements. He was tougher than any other foe we'd fought recently, but with our combined might; he soon fled, along with the remaining Apes.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" the Ape shouted incomprehensively.

"I'm just gonna assume you said 'it was great meeting you and have a nice day'," said Sparx.

As we returned to the balcony, we saw Ignitus emerging from the temple once again looking, luckily, no worse of wear.

"Is everyone alright?" Ignitus asked.

"I think so, Ignitus," I responded.

He then looked over our group, and posed us another question: "Where's Cynder?"

We went to walk alongside him, and told him what had happened as we headed back inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time: Spyro and the others learn more of the Chronicler from the Guardians, and prepare to set out once again.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Tales of the Chronicler

A/N: Well here we are, Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Spyro Series, Only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Tales of the Chronicler<p>

Spyro's POV

After we went back inside with Ignitus and explained what had happened with Cynder to him and the other Guardians, Ignitus immediately went to the pool of visions of see if he could find anything out.

"See anything Ignitus?" I asked.

"No," Ignitus replied, "I can't see where Cynder has gone… Just Darkness…"

"Wait," said Sparx, "Cynder… Darkness… aren't they the same thing?"

Gneiss and the others gave Sparx a withering glare at that.

"What's this?" said Ignitus, suddenly seeing something, "Something's coming into focus".

Within the pool an image suddenly resolved: Gneiss, Tempest, Jolt, and me standing at the base of a gnarled old tree… the same tree I'd seen within my most recent dream!

"This is peculiar," said Ignitus, "I see the four of you… at the base of a great tree… amidst a lake of mist and gloom…"

"A tree?" I said excitedly, as I looked at the others who were coming to the same realization, "we've seen that tree… in our dreams! Only… they usually feel more like nightmares…"

Ignitus' expression suddenly turned to one of a mixture of concern and quiet displeasure.

"Young dragons, you've been keeping secrets," said Ignitus, "What is it you see in these dreams of yours?"

"We're sorry Ignitus," said Gneiss, "we thought they would go away… but they've only gotten worse".

"Relax, young dragons. Think," said Ignitus.

I closed my eyes is I did my best to recount what I'd seen.

"I keep seen… a mountain draped in shadow," I said, "a face of stone beneath two moons… and darkness".

The Guardians looked shocked to hear this.

"The Mountain of Malefor!" Terrador said suddenly, his deep voice lending an extra layer of ominous feeling to the statement, as did the sudden lightning flash outside.

"Whoa!" said Sparx in response to lightning, "Am I the only one who thought that was weird?"

"No," said Gneiss, "I have to agree with you on that Sparx, that was definitely strange".

"There was another, but it was like we were seeing into the past and the future all at once," said Jolt.

"Yeah, and there was a voice calling himself 'the Chronicler'. And that's when we saw the tree," I added.

Again, the Guardians looked shocked and even somewhat confused by this.

"Impossible!" Terrador stated.

Sparx was still looking around nervously, as if expecting something to jump out at him.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sparx stuttered. "There's not even a storm!"

"The Chronicler?" said Cyril.

"What? Don't encourage them!" shouted Sparx.

"I don't believe it either! I've not heard that name in ages!" said Volteer sounding excited. (Then again, when doesn't he?)

"Nor has anyone," Said Ignitus, "But there's no way Spyro and the others could of known. This is fascinating".

"Who is the Chronicler?" asked Gneiss, "I do seem to remember an old legend involving that name, but I can't remember the details".

"The Chronicler is and ancient dragon of IMMESUREALBE wisdom," said Ignitus, "though I've only head stories. Yet now, I am left to wonder…"

"As are we all," said Terrador, "But if it is true, it is unsettling that the re-emergence of the Chronicler would coincide with the attack on the Temple, not to mention these other visions that the young dragons have been having".

"Yes very," said Ignitus, "Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom".

"Oh goody!" said Sparx sarcastically, "I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without and more doom!"

The discussion went on for a while longer, and soon enough we found ourselves on the balcony once again.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

Out on the balcony, the Guardians continued their discussion.

"It was only a matter of time, Ignitus," said Volteer, "We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon".

"Perhaps, but we shouldn't rush to judgment," said Ignitus, "This evening has brought about many unexplained things".

"We might not have time, Ignitus," replied Cyril, "The Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh".

'_Night of Eternal Darkness?' _I though _that_ _sounds familiar…_

"If 'nigh' means soon, I'm out of here," said Sparx with his usual level of bravery, which is to say none.

"Sparx, your instincts, though faint of heart, are true," said Terrador, "We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro's existence and will not rest until they witness his demise".

"Demise," Said Sparx, imitating Terrador, "hate to be you!"

In response to THAT, everyone gave Sparx a cold glare.

"What?" Said Sparx, looking around, "You guys need to lighten up!"

"Lighten up?" I growled, "Sparx, how can you continue act like this!"

"I'm afraid Terrador is right, young dragons," said Ignitus, with resignation, "As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and… watch as our worst fears unfold before us".

"Exactly," said Sparx, "we need a good hiding place".

Ignitus seemed lost in though for a moment, then came to a decision.

"Volteer, you and Cyril must go to the mainland to learn what news you can," said Ignitus, "Terrador, make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn its inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading in Malefor. I shall stay back and search for Cynder. These are dangerous times for a dragon to be wandering about".

Spyro than looked up a Ignitus expectantly, awaiting our instructions.

"May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe… in these dark times," said Ignitus.

"What should we do, Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Young dragons, you must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dream," said Ignitus, "If the stories of the Chronicler are true… there may be hope for us yet. And I think I know where to begin…"

We all went back inside, packing supplies to prepare for our respective journeys. While I was making sure we had sufficient medical supplies (Red crystals, Bandages, and such), Ignitus came up to me.

"Young Gneiss, I have found something within an undamaged section of the archives that may be of use to you," said Ignitus, pulling out a scroll and handing it to me.

I looked over the scroll, and found it had some sort of technique called 'Stoke' used to boost the power of one's Fire through focus.

"Normally, young dragon, this technique would only be taught to a Guardian," said Ignitus, "but I feel your need is great enough to teach you this ability".

"I… I am honored, Ignitus," I replied, "I promise to use it wisely".

"I know you will, Gneiss," said Ignitus, "now, you better get back to packing. You've a long ahead of you".

I nodded in reply, then finished collecting the supplies we'd need, then went to join the others.

Out on the balcony, I caught up to the others. Cyril and Volteer were already bickering as the set off for the mainland, and Terrador was also preparing to leave.

"All of you, travel cautiously," said Ignitus, "and may the ancestors look after you".

With that, we took off towards our various destinations, not know when we'd be able to return.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't have much to say today. Next time: arriving in the Ancient Grove. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Ancient Grove

A/N: Well here we are: Chapter 5! Into the ancient grove, to begin finding the Chronicler.

Disclaimer: I dn't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:Anicent Grove<p>

Gneiss' POV

As we traveled, my mind went back to what Ignitus had told us about our destination.

_There is an Ancient Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place… untouched by civilization._

As we continued, we saw the edge of the forest come into view on the horizon.

_The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures that are nurtured by it, but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust you instincts. _

Further on, we came upon a viable landing spot deep within the woods, right alongside one of the Silver River's tributaries.

_I shall be waiting for you here at the Temple when your task is complete._

The four of us (five, counting Sparx) came in to land, and then examined our surroundings. The forest was very dark, and ominous feeling.

"Oh yes, lovely," said Sparx, "He always sends us to the nicest places".

"Come on Sparx," Replied Spyro, "it's not that bad…"

In response, a large number of yellow eyes appeared, watching us from behind the trees.

"Well sure," said Sparx, sounding utterly terrified, "if you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness… which sounds lovely by the way! Oh and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! What's not to love?"

"It seems that you're psyched," I joked, "let's go!"

* * *

><p>We started forwards, smashing a couple of insect nests, then hopped across the river onto a higher ledge. We moved down the path, crushing another Grove Mite nest, then came upon out first real foes for this region: wolves. They attacked just after some trees fell over blocking the path, though they didn't last long.<p>

After we took out the first two, a third came smashing through the fallen trees, opening the path for us. Up ahead, we came upon three more wolves, which we defeated, and a damaged tree that was ready to fall over with the slightest breeze. We knocked it over and continued.

After passing through a small glen with an odd mushroom in the middle of it, we came of a lake of purple water, where a series of platforms were periodically rising out of the muck, creating a makeshift bridge. Spyro used his Dragon Time to help us cross the gaps. After passing that obstacle, we continued down to only path available to us, and fought our way past a… forest golem?

We then came to the next pool, where we hopped across while avoiding the grove worms that were spitting at us. After that, we battled another group of wolves and a couple more forest golems, and then we found we weren't alone out here with the wild animals.

* * *

><p>"What are we going here?" asked Spyro, concerned, "I'm not even sure what were supposed to be looking for. I think were lost".<p>

Sparx however seemed more interested in the bright blue butterflies floating around the area.

"Hey, have you tried these yet?" asked Sparx, "Hmmm… their delish!"

To prove his point, Sparx flew over and ate a couple.

"Mmmm… come on, try some," said Sparx.

"Sparx you shouldn't eat that," said Jolt, "you don't know where its been!"

Sparx then belched.

"Nonsense… their perfectly edible," said Sparx.

We advanced a short distance further, but stopped to listen when we heard voices from up ahead we peered around the corner and saw a group of… dog pirates?

"Alright, maggots," said the salty sea dog, "time to spread out".

"Skavengers!" Tempest whispered.

I though about asking what she meant, but I decided that it would be best to save such questions for later.

"Don't bother scaring anything smaller than a Skurvywing," said the apparent leader of the group, "Skabb only want prize fighters this time, and double the bounty for the one who captures Arrrborick!"

While they were talking, we took the time to hide under the exposed roots of a nearby tree.

"Hey this doesn't seem right," I whispered, "Ignitus said this place was uninhabited. We must have made a wrong turn".

We all then prepared to turn back to find a different route.

"All those in favor of turning back?" said Sparx.

Before anyone could respond, Spyro started looking woozy and passed out, along with Tempest. The sound of the two of them collapsing to the ground caught the pirates attention.

"Aye!" said the pirate, "It came from over there. Go see what it is".

Sparx looked around looking worried, not just because of Spyro and Tempest, but also because of his reaction to the Grove's butterflies.

"Oh, _burp_," said Sparx, "not now!"

He tried his best, but just couldn't restrain the MASSIVE belch he expelled two seconds later.

Not knowing what else to do, Sparx actually did something somewhat brave for once and started to distract the pirates!

"Uh… so… how is everyone today?" stuttered Sparx sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, little bug isn't much bigger that a bog-rat!" said one of the pirates.

"Hey, who you calling a bug you crazy-eyed mangy drool mutt," Sparx retorted before he could think about what he was doing: Enraging the Pirates.

"Uh-oh," muttered Sparx as he realized what he'd done.

"Get him!" said the pirate's leader.

Sparx then flew away quickly screaming 'Mommy', with the Pirates in hot pursuit.

"Thank you Sparx," I whispered.

"Now what do we do?" asked Jolt.

I thought for a moment, and came up with an answer.

"Let's find a cave to hide out until Spyo and Tempest wake up," I replied, "Sparx will be fine, he's a hard one to catch. I'll carry Spyro, and you carry Tempest. Let's get going".

With that, we set out to find a place to wait for our friends to reawaken.

* * *

><p>AN: ...And I'm out! next time: Reawakening the power of Ice!

Not much else to say today, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Reawakening 2

A/N: Here we are Chapter 6. I got this one done fast because it is shorter than some of them. also, I should explain the rate that our heroes are going to regain their powers. If one of my OCs has an element that's the same as one of Spyro's they will get it back at the same time as him. if they have an element that Spyro dosen't, they will regain them at the same RATE as Spyro.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro series, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Reawakening: Ice<p>

Dream Realm

Tempest's POV

As I got to my feet, I realized I was back in that strange dream realm. I looked around and noticed that only Spyro was with me, and there were snowflakes drifting through the air.

"It's cold here," shivered Spyro.

After taking a moment to fully gain our composure, we glided over to the next platform, which had a light blue glowing platform on it, similar to the one from last time.

"Chronicler?" said Spyro, "Are you there? We've done what you've asked of us, but I'm afraid we're lost".

"As long as the Spirit of the Ancestors are with you, you are never lost," said the Chronicler, "Calm yourselves young dragons, and cool your thoughts".

With that, we hopped onto the platform, and began to channel its power.

"Do not let you fire control you," said the Chronicler, "There are other elements at play here. The power of Ice also moves through you, just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it… expand!"

I felt the frigid energy building up within me, as I was lifted into the air by the raw amount of energy. It reached capacity, and burst outwards, knocking out the barrier ahead of us.

"I'd knew you'd remember," said the Chronicler, "Life seeks out balance, young dragons, and one who can master both fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger".

* * *

><p>As we started forwards, I noticed that the icy sheen had come back to my horns, meaning I could probably generate an Ice shield again. Spyro and I moved up to the first test for this area, where we had to use Polar Bomb to freeze the living statues. I also decided to test out my Ice shield, and was pleased when it worked! Anyway, we took out our foe quickly, and then moved onto the next test.<p>

For the next test, we had to use the Ice Tail spin quick spin attack. Yet again, the living statues fell quickly. After this, we hopped up the next set of ledges until we reached a good-sized pool of some sort of liquid. I definitely wouldn't call it water, seeing as water generally doesn't glow. At about the same time, Spyro and I hit upon the idea to use Polar Bomb to freeze the liquid, creating a stepping-stone. We repeated process until we crossed the pool. On the far side, we hopped up a couple more platforms the reach the final test for this area: Fury training.

It was the same setup at the first time around: four living statue generators surrounding a purple crystal cluster. As before, we fought through the living statues and smashed the crystal cluster our fury energies was at capacity. We then released the pent-up power, causing us to rise up, and be surrounded by a sphere of icicles, which then burst outwards, impaling and freezing our foes.

Finally, we climbed up the last few platforms, reaching the temple-like building. We entered it, arriving at a pool of visions.

* * *

><p>"Okay… now what?" I asked, "What is it you want us to do? I think we're entitled to know what's happening".<p>

"You already know what is happening," Replied the Chronicler, "of the great evil that is awakening. But there is more you must understand…"

An image suddenly came into focus within the pool: the same oddly shaped mountain form our dreams!

"I've seen this place before," said Spyro, "It frightens me".

"This is an evil place, Spyro," said the Chronicler, "it is called the Mountain of Malefor, asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who have turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted… it goes by another name…"

The scene within the pool came to life, and a large Ape with an artificial eye who was holding a staff stepped forwards. With some shock, I realized that I recognized this Ape: it was none other then Gaul, the Ape king himself the very Ape who was directly responsible for the death of Gneiss' father, Granite. Gaul looked up at the mountain before him.

"The Well of Souls!" Said Gaul.

With that the scene within the pool faded, as did the area we were in. we felt ourselves awakening…

* * *

><p>AN: and that's another Chapter down! next time, Spyro and the others fight to the deepest part of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7: The Deepest Forest

A/N: here we are, Chapter 7. It took me a bit longer this time because I was playing Cave Story (Which if you haven't played it it's a good game.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Deepest Forest<p>

Gneiss' POV

Jolt and I had carried Spyro and Tempest into a small grotto some distance from the clearing where Sparx had distracted the 'Skavengers'. We'd assembled a campsite, and took turns keeping watch, both for the Skavengers and for the others to wake up. Luckily, we didn't have long to wait.

"Gneiss, they're waking up!" said Jolt.

I hurried back, and arrived just as they were getting to their feet.

"Where are we?" asked Spyro.

"A cave underneath the Ancient Grove which made a convenient campsite," I replied.

"Hey where'd Sparx get to?" asked Tempest.

We got our answer quickly, as Sparx came flying towards us… still being pursued by the pirates!

"Spyro," panted Sparx, "I'm out of shape".

The pirates slid to a stop in front of us, and appeared to be sizing us up.

"What have we here?" said one of the pirates, "Arrr first catch of the day!"

The pirates then rushed us, when an icy barrier suddenly appeared before us, freezing the pirates in their tracks. I looked around to find the source of protection, and I realized it was Tempest. We finished off the frozen pirates and moved out.

To exit our little grotto, we had to carefully leap across a lake of poisonous water. The first jump was narrow enough for a simple jump, but the other gap were wider. At these gaps, Spyro and Tempest took turns creating ice platforms for us to cross on. As we continued, we repeated the previous process, taking out some grove worms at the same time.

Soon enough, we reached a more solid piece of land and, after breaking a few grove mite nests and fighting off a couple of wolves, we climbed over a small ridge and saw…A pirate base camp?

* * *

><p>"Okay… that definitely wasn't here a couple of hours ago," I said, "Tempest, earlier it sounded like you knew who these pirates were. What can you tell us about them?"<p>

"They are known as Skavengers," said Tempest, "they travel the world aboard their flying fleet, raiding and pillaging as they go. Taking hostages and slave for various purposes, including making them fight in gladiatorial games. Last I heard their commander was a salty old sea dog known as 'Skabb'. Then again, rumors say that the REAL brains to the operations are his two birds, Scratch and Sniff".

After this, we moved into the encampment, and were soon spotted by the Scavengers. We blasted through them with a combination of our elements and melee attacks. I roasted them with my Fire, Spryo froze them with his Ice, then knocked them into the nearby pools of purple 'water', Jolt was frying the pirate with Light, while Tempest was busy summoning a Polar Gale (Ice/Wind Combo), blowing the enemies away.

Once the area was clear, Sparx pointed out a carelessly exposed fuse line, which I proceeded to light, setting off a cask of dynamite, opening a new path for us to take. In the newly revealed area, we fought off another group of pirates, and then moved around to climb up of the crates they'd placed to create a makeshift wall. As we climbed across them wall, we took out a few more pirates, before boarding a nearby ship. Onboard the ship, we found a cannon, which was conveniently aimed at a weak section of wall, along with a cannonball dispenser. We loaded and then lit the cannon, and watched as the cannonball flew over to its target, destroying the wall. We glided off the ship, and entered the newly revealed tunnel. Inside, we put out a couple of pieces of flaming debris, and came to a sharp bend in the tunnel. As we were about to move on, we heard a loud screech form behind us, and turned to face a large creature similar to a Dreadwing, being ridden by another pirate.

"I'm guessing that must be the 'Skurvywing' they were talking about earlier," I said.

We leapt into the air, and took flight, surrounding the Skurvywing. It tried blasting us with red energy blast, but we easily dodged out of the way. We retaliated with our own elemental attacks. Then out of nowhere, Spyro spat out what looked like an ice crystal with flames contained within. It struck the Skurvywing, and gave off a MASSIVE explosion, blowing the creature clear out of the sky, and throwing us back into the tunnel.

"What in ancestor's name was that?" shouted Tempest.

"I'm not sure what to call it," replied Spyro, "I was trying out an element combo, to see what would happen when you combine Fire and Ice… and, well you can see what happened".

"Yeah… just be careful with that in the future, alright?" I said, "Now we know that opposing elements react violently when mixed".

* * *

><p>After that… excitement, we continued down the tunnel, coming to the next clearing. Here we fought our way past some new type of enemy that seemed to be related to the swamp creatures we'd fought earlier, along with a few grove worms. The next area saw us fighting our way past another pair of these 'Grove Beasts'. After we took them out, a third one burst into the area… and immediately walked right into the poisonous water!<p>

"Well, that makes things a little bit easier," said Tempest.

From there, we entered the tunnel that the third Grove Beast had left behind, and when we came out of the tunnel we were on the edge of the abyss. The path we'd been following ended at a cliff, which dropped away into the darkness below. The trees in this area also seemed to be rooted into the depths, but how far down that was, was impossible to tell. However, we could spot a jumping path amongst the branches of the trees in the area and across the… Giant Jellyfish from Convexity?

"Um, what are those doing here?" I asked, "I thought we'd seen the last of those when we left Convexity!"

"Apparently not," said Jolt, "their presence here IS odd, though".

Anyway, we leapt across the first few branches to the first jellyfish, then carefully time our across the second to the branches and the stable platform on the far side, seeing as the second one was periodically electrified. This platform had a doorway leading into the tree it was attached to. Seeing no other way to go, we headed inside. Within the tree, we fought our way through about half a dozen more Grove Beasts. Once they fell, an elevator platform descended, allowing us to continue once more.

Outside, we hopped across quite a few more jellyfish, with Spyro using Dragon Time at several points to assist our movements, before finally reaching solid ground once again. Of course solid ground doesn't necessarily mean safety, seeing as three Grove Beasts and an entire pack's worth of wolves soon assaulted us. After taking then all out, we came to another lake, this one decorated by a flaming shipwreck.

We crossed the lake by way of ice floe, and move in to examine the wreck. We soon reached to only non-burning section of the wreck were we fought a single lost looking Skavenger, then move on to the lake's far shore, where the path we'd been following seemed to pick up again. Just as we made the final turn before entering the next (and hopefully final tunnel. We saw a group of Scavenger running in our general direction, followed by another one being THOWN out of the tunnel with enough force to topple a nearby tree, which crushed the rest of the Scavengers.

"Whoa, I wonder what did that?" Said Sparx.

"Whatever it was, I doubt it's friendly," I replied.

We then steeled ourselves and entered the root tunnel, not knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

><p>We emerged from the root tunnel and ford ourselves looking out over a large lake, and staring at a great, gnarled-looking tree: the very same tree the Chronicler had shown us in our dream! Sparx, of course, was being his usual self. That is to say, unhelpful.<p>

"Is that your dumb tree?" asked Sparx, "It's beautiful. Let's go".

"This feels like the right place, but… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here," said Spyro.

"Yeah, it feels like we should do something but I don't know what," said Jolt.

"Wonderful," said Sparx sarcastically, "I'm going to wait over there… you know give you a few minutes. Oh, maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on, or a RAINBOW you can talk to…"

He then flew off to look around for himself, probably looking for more butterflies to eat.

"Uh, hello? I'm here. Give me a sign or… something," said Spyro.

Unexpectedly, the tree sank into the lake with a loud… roaring sound? This caught Sparx' attention, and he drifted over to see what was happening. From where the tree once stood, a MASSIVE wooden creature rose from the waters, looking to be the guardian spirit of the forest, who was in a rather foul mood at having its slumber disturbed by us.

"Umm… you wouldn't know where we could find the Chronicler would you?" I asked the tree monster, hoping we could resolve this matter peacefully, " he was the one who told us to seek you out.

Surprisingly, it brought its head down to our level and answered!

"Young dragons on a journey to find the Chronicler," it said, its voice ancient, wise, and kind, "that is something I haven't heard of in countless generations, since I was just a sprout. You have taken upon yourselves the dangerous journey across the realms and beyond, to find the Guardian of Time, and I, Arborick shall show point you to where you must go…"

"Great! Thank you Arborick," I said.

"Don't thank me just yet, young dragons," said Arborick, sounding amused, "I shall show you the way… IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!"

He then reared up again, and roared louder than before.

"Uh, I think it's my turn to pass out," said Sparx, "You're on your own, guys".

He then fell to the ground in the fakest faint ever.

"Oh brother," said Spyro

As the battle with Arborick began, we took to the skies to avoid being crushed under its massive limbs. Seeing as Arborick was made of wood, Spyro and I took the lead in attacking him, with Tempest and Jolt providing support since their elements weren't as effective against this foe. As we circled around him, Spyro and I set Arborick aflame, while avoiding his strikes. At a couple points, Arborick started spinning, throwing our own flames back at us. After taking enough damage, Arborick got a lucky swing, and knocked all onto one of the platforms surrounding the area.

"Ouch," said Jolt, "let's avoid that in the future".

We looked up just in time to see Arborick hauling himself up onto the same platform as us, intent on defeating us.

"Waaargh!" Said Spyro, "This doesn't look good!"

We continued the battle, running around to avoid Arborick's smashing feet. Spyro and I continued blasting Arborick's feet with our flames. Luckily, he fell before long. The seismic vibrations from Arborick's fall convinced Sparx to get up again.

* * *

><p>"What the… oh, you killed it! We came all this way so you could kill it?" said Sparx, sounding exasperated, "Spyrooo… I am the mighty tree… calling you from across the voiiiid. Journey hither and vanquish meeee".<p>

"Yeah, I don't think I was supposed to do that," said Spyro, "Wait, you don't suppose that was the Chronicler?"

"I highly doubt it Spyro, for two reasons," I said, "one, Ignitus told us that the Chronicler was a dragon. Two, he said his name was Arborick, and that if we defeated him, he'd tell us how to find the Chronicler".

"True enough, young dragon," said Arborick's voice, on the wind blowing through the trees, "you must find the White Isle. Ask the Leviathan Turtle for the way…" After hearing this, we prepared to head out, only to be stopped when we heard another voice.

"Alas!" said the voice, which sounded very cultured and refined.

We turned to see a very large Skavenger wearing a pair of birds on his shoulders, flanked by smaller pirates. This could only be one person: Skabb, leader of the Skavengers, along with his birds, Scratch (the purple one), and Sniff (the reddish one).

"The group of dragons who have been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove," said Scratch, "You've been quite a nuisance to us".

Skabb responded by grunting, and nodding vigorously.

"Whoa! What's with the gurgling nitwit?" said Sparx.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth," said Sniff in a higher pitched and less cultured voice, "I won't say it again!"

"Sparx, maybe you should stay out of this one," said Spyro.

"Yes… mind yourselves," said Scratch, "to answer your earlier question… no! That wasn't the Chronicler… whoever that is. That was Arborick; he was going to be the main attraction in our tournament! And now it's ruined…"

"Gosh. I really feel bad about that," said Spyro sarcastically.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that he'd just let you take him away from this place," I said, "how were you planning to subdue him anyway? We saw your… earlier attempts, and they weren't very successful".

"Don't worry yourself with that," said Scratch, "and there's no need for remorse in any case, as you'll do just fine".

"What does he mean by that? Said Sparx.

It was then we realized that we were surrounded. They had thick chains and cages at the ready. Tempest attempted to get them to let us leave by pulling rank.

"STOP!" said Tempest suddenly, "allow us to go free or you shall face the wrath of the Sea Dragons! So says Princess Tempest".

"Well then!" Said Scratch, "It seems we have a valuable hostage on our hands. Chain her more securely than the rest".

The pirates surrounding us the moved in and overwhelmed us, knocking us out cold.

The last thing I say before I lost consciousness was Skabb grinning at use like an idiot…

* * *

><p>AN: and there we are! Next time: Arena fights begin, and maybe more... see you then!


	8. Chapter 8: Captured!

A/N: I got this chapter put together suprisingly fast. hope you enjoy. also, I was originally planning to have the next training sequence this chapter, But that would have made it a bit too long compared to my other chapters in this story, and the end of the first battle made a good chapter break.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Captured!<p>

Fellmuth Arena, Prison Area

Jolt's POV

We woke up in a jail cell. From the largely wooden construction, we were left to assume we were in the brig of a ship. Gneiss and Tempest were in one cell, while Spyro, Sparx, and I were across the way from them. For reasons know only to him, Sparx took this as his que to sing… badly.

"Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home, wawawawawa," sang Sparx in a voice comparable to the sound of puking birds hitting a chalkboard.

Across the way, Gneiss and tempest were covering their ears at Sparx's singing.

"Sparx," said Spyro, "must you do that?"

"Yes, you vocalizations are quite exasperatingly annoying" I said.

"Have you been talking to Volteer?" asked Sparx.

"Yes, somewhat, I thought it would be pleasant to make my conversation increasingly erudite," I replied smiling, "I also know that it bothers you".

"Whatever, and anyway, maybe I do must I do that. And you know, it might just be crazy enough to work," Sparx said, then he went back to singing, "Come on Spyro, put that sorrow behind you and clap your hands with me!"

Spyro just shook his head at this statement, seeing as we don't really have hands to clap properly. Sparx didn't take notice and just continued with his karaoke.

"Let the joy come pouring down and rain on me and you," sang Sparx, "Hmph hmph hmph… Can't you feel it? Hmph hmph… Can't you feel the love in the room tonight? Hmph hmph…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gneiss and Tempest were discussing things in their cell.<p>

"What was that back there?" said Gneiss, "I've never seen you react to something that way before".

"Well, I was hoping they'd be intimidated by the idea that any funny business would be responded to by a small army of angry dragons," said Tempest, "I knew it probably wouldn't work, but I felt it was worth a try anyway".

"Oh, alright," Gneiss said, "Hey, did you notice that we still have our pendants? I wonder why they didn't try to take them away?"

"They did," said Tempest, "but when they tried to grab our pendants, they got blasted back by the pendants' power. Since then, they've been hesitant to get too close to us".

As we sat it the cells a mole walked by. A mole wearing a very familiar candle hat…

"Mole-Yair!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Spyro? Is that really you old friend?" replied Mole-Yair, "and where are your companions?"

"We're right here, Mole-Yair, where are we? Can you get us out?" asked Gneiss.

"You are on Skabb's ship, the Fellmuth," whispered Mole-Yair, "and will likely be made to compete in the arena fights, like the other prisoners. I, too, am a prisoner here, as are many of my kinsmen. But we moles are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to the Skavengers".

"Mole-Yair, you have to get us out of here," said Spyro.

"Shhh! We'll talk later," said Mole-Yair, "Someone is coming".

Mole-Yair then wandered off the way he'd come from, and from the opposite direction came Skabb, his birds, and several minions.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking?" Said Scratch, sounding more pompous than even Cyril can manage.

"I don't know?" said Sparx, "my roommates could be more fun though".

"I thought I told you to be quiet, fool!" Replied Sniff, and then turned to Spyro and me, "And you, get ready to fight! 'Cause it's hurtin' time baby!"

Skabb and his entourage then walked off as the jailer stepped forwards to unlock our cell.

"I really," said Sparx, "I mean, more than really, hate those birds".

* * *

><p>The jailer then escorted Spyro, Sparx, and I to the main gate, where we would enter the combat arena. Beyond the gate, we could hear the crowd getting themselves worked up to watch the coming fight. As we stood there, we could heard Scratch and Sniff playing the part of M.C., doing introductions for the combatants.<p>

"Fiends and Felons! Scoundrels and Swindlers! Welcome… to the first event of the evening!" said Scratch, "Tonight, we bring you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst for brutality!"

"Enough of this jibba jabber!" said Sniff, "let's bring on the pain!"

"Introducing a pair creatures both rare and powerful," said Scratch, "creatures of might and magic! Prepare yourselves, and feast your eyes… on Spyro and Jolt, the DRAGONS!"

With this, the gate in front of us dropped, and we stepped into the arena side by side. It was circular, with a ring of poisonous water around the perimeter, and cannons mounted on the arena walls, apparently to add extra hazards to the battles.

"Wow, if we weren't about to die," said Sparx, "I'd say this is pretty neat!"

I had to agree with him for once, even though we were in a very bad spot here, at least we got a nice, dramatic entrance out of it.

"Oi! They're not dragons! Just a pair of welplings!" said random pirate number from the crowd.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Spyro.

"I second that," I said.

"Ah, that's just the butterflies in your stomach. Huh, trust me, I know," replied Sparx.

We soon reached the middle of the arena, and prepared for whatever they decided to throw at us.

"…And their opponent… you've seen them before," said Scratch, "and loved them! We offer you none other than the twins of terror themselves… The Blundertails!"

The far gate slid open, admitting out foes: a pair of pirates riding what appeared to be Buffalo Beetles with cannons mounted on their tails. As they approached, they swiped at us with their pincers, but we quickly dodged away.

We commenced to fight them, each taking one so to divide their attention. They were tough, but we soon hit upon the idea of flipping them over, leaving them vulnerable to being crushed by dive bomb attacks. This mean the battle ended surprisingly quickly.

As we finished them off, we heard the crowd applauding our efforts.

* * *

><p>"Great crowd, huh?" Sparx said, "I wonder if I can get them to do the wave…"<p>

"Well done," said Scratch, "well done indeed. Step forwards, little dragons, and receive your glory".

Before Spyro could as much as a step towards Skabb, he looked woozy again, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You waiting for someone to move for you boy? Don't just stand there, this is no puppet show!"

"Oh, no, not again!" said Sparx.

I noticed that the crowd was getting riled up, so I slowly picked up Spyro and started slowly backing towards the gate. Sparx, however was still trying to win the crowd's unconditional support, and was failing badly.

"Don't worry! There's nothing to see here!" said Sparx, "it's all under control. And allow me to entertain you with the healing power of love while we wait".

When I heard THAT, I stared running towards the gate, knowing nothing good could come of what Sparx was planning.

"Um… um… Swing low… I don't hear ya, come on," Sparx sang even worse than before, "Swing low, sweet, what's the matter with you all?"

"You stink!" shouted a random pirate, just as one of the cannons surrounding the arena fired in Sparx' position. He managed to dodge out of the way, and finally took the hint and flew after us into the brig.

As we were being escorted back to our cell, I noticed that Gneiss and Tempest were out cold as well. Having nothing else to do for the moment, I sat down to wait for my friends to wake up.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time: Reawkening: Earth and Water. see you then!


	9. Chapter 9: Reawakening 3

A/N: Here we go, Chapter 9. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Reawakening: Earth and Water<p>

Gneiss' POV

Dream Realm

I got to my feet, and found myself in a familiar place: the dream realm where the Chronicler brought us to help us recover our powers. This time, there were leaves swirling through the air. I saw I was next to Spyro, who was also just getting up. Together, we glided over to the next island, which was dominated by a green force field, and an identically colored platform in front of it. We approached the platform, at which point the Chronicler spoke up.

"You've come far, young dragons," said the Chronicler.

"What? Ignitus said you would help," said Spyro, "but you've only led up on a path to nowhere".

"Our path through life is not always the path we choose," said the Chronicler, "sometimes our paths are chosen for us…and it is our destiny to follow it. Wherever it may lead".

I understood what the Chronicler was trying to tell us, yet I couldn't bring myself to fully agree with him, and from the way he was shaking his head uncertainly, neither could Spyro. In any case, we stepped onto the platform as the green light surrounded us.

"Be steady Spyro and Gneiss, and use the power of the Earth to feel your way," said the Chronicler.

I felt the strong, yet gentle power of the Earth flowing into me, filling me with its strength. I felt the energies building as we were lifted up, and the ground seemed to buckle around us. And then it burst back outwards in a series of eleven shockwaves, pulsing through and bending the ground as they passed.

As we landed after releasing our fury, the Chronicler continued.

"The power of Earth and nature is a mighty one, for as the earth moves, so does everything with it," said the Chronicler, "be mindful as wield it".

As we stepped forwards, I realized that my special abilities given to me by the Elemental Spirits had come back. It was easy to tell, as my obsidian tail-blade was glowing brightly from within.

We passed the now lowered barrier, and climb up to the first test. Here, we had to use Earth Flail to knock the living statues away. I showed Spyro a small trick to use this ability in short pulses to do extra damage quickly. After passing this test with flying colors, we climbed up to the next, where we had to use Earth Pound to crush the living statues into the ground. Needless to say, this test went by very fast.

After crossing a couple more platforms, we reached then next test, where we had to use Earth Flail to destroy some debris and reveal a set of orb switches, which we charged with our power. Dropping the next barrier. Soon, we reached the final test, where we had to summon our fury to utterly obliterate some more living statues. We climbed up onto the fury practice area, and immediately smashed the purple gem cluster in the center, before using our Earth Pound to smash our way through the constantly regenerating statues until we had enough power built up. We then released our fury, its power magnified by the fact we were doing it together. This time, not only did it release the shockwaves, but also caused stalagmites to burst forth form the ground beneath our foe, with the expected results. Once the dust cleared, we climbed up the final set of platforms leading to the Temple-like structure.

Tempest's POV

Dream Realm

_I'm back here again, it seems_, I thought. This region was somewhat different that last two time I'd been here: the gap between my starting position and the element platform was filled with a pool of water, somehow being held in place without any visible support, so I swam across quickly. I stepped up to the elemental sigil, and saw it was a deep, sea blue.

"You've come far young dragonelle," said the Chronicler.

"Was our being captured by pirates part of your 'grand plan'?" I asked.

"Our paths through life are not always straightforward as we wish," said the Chronicler, "sometimes it meanders like a babbling brook… and we have no choice but to let it take us where it leads".

I understood his point, yet I didn't want to believe that the course of my life was already decided for me. I knew that the only one who could guide someone's fate was oneself. In any case, I stepped onto the sigil, and the energies of the sigil surrounded me.

"Be flexible, and use the supple strength of the Water to guide yourself," said the Chronicler.

I felt the power of Water flowing through me, as I was lifted up as the fury energies built up. I could hear the crashing of waves, swirling all around me. It then released in a massive flood, knocking out the barrier leading to the tests.

"The flowing power of Water is one that can be either gentle or terribly destructive, all depending how it is applied. Be mindful as you use it," said the Chronicler.

I climbed up the platforms to the first test, where I had to use Aqua Sphere against the living statues. It seemed surprisingly effective. Next, I climbed up the next few platforms, and soon reached the second test, where I practiced the Deluge technique, which summoned a damaging rainstorm. After that, I came to an area where it appeared I had to fill a set of vases with water. I did this, and it opened a hatch revealing a water-filled tunnel.

Normally, I'd have just swum through it, seeing as Sea Dragons can breath underwater. But, I could see the tunnel was full of spikes and other objects that would obstruct my path. Luckily, I knew a workaround, though I hadn't had a chance to practice it in a while: the Aquaform skill. It was and ability that only those who wield the Water element can truly master: the ability to temporarily convert oneself into water, thus avoiding hazards.

I used this ability to slip thorough the tunnel unharmed, and reformed myself as I came out the far side. Here, I climbed up a couple more platforms and came to the Fury training area. I immediately smashed the purple crystal cluster, and started slashing through the living statues until my energies reached capacity, and which point I released my fury, both drowning and throwing the remaining enemies off the platform. From here, I climbed up the last few platforms to reach the Temple-like structure.

As soon as I got inside, I ran over to join Spyro and Gneiss. After catching up on what we'd learned, we headed over to the pool of visions to speak to the Chronicler.

"We want to know what is happening," said Spyro, "We've done what you've asked of us and followed you path".

"Yes," replied the Chronicler, "but a time will come when you will have to choose you own path… and you are ready. Open your eyes…"

As we stared into the pool of visions, we saw an image of the Ape King, Gaul, along with several of his minions, advancing towards the Mountain of Malefor, while the twin moons slowly drew together.

"Why are they going towards it?" asked Gneiss.

"It is their calling," said the Chronicler, "The black-hearted creatures of this world of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches".

"What is the night of Eternal Darkness?" I asked.

"It is the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse… that shrouds our world in darkness. The Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow… stirring the spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain… if only for a short while. And soon, the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Find me… in the Celestial caves of the White Isle…"

With that, the Dream Realm started to fade, and the real world faded back in…

* * *

><p>AN: that's another chapter down. Next time: Arena Fights, and a suprise meeting.


	10. Chapter 10: Round 2: Fight!

A/N: sorry this took so long. I kept getting distracted by other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Round Two… Fight!<p>

Gneiss' POV

I awoke back in my cell in the Fellmuth's brig, alongside Tempest. Across the way, Spyro was also getting up. As we collected our thoughts on what the Chronicler had shown us this time, Skabb and his two annoying birds showed up.

"Get up, lazy fool!" Shouted Sniff as he flew over to berate us, "It's time to bruise, not time to snooze! I… you know, I-I can't even look at you. You disgust me".

"Hey… you and me both pal-y," said Sparx, as he attempted to lean on Sniff's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" said Sniff, shying away.

"Anyway," said Scratch, sounding annoyed these proceedings, "it's time for your next battle. Prepare yourselves."

* * *

><p>The jailer then came down and pulled Spyro and me out of our cells, then escorted us to the arena gate. Here, we heard Scratch playing the role of M.C. again.<p>

"Are you ready for more?" shouted Scratch.

The crowd roared in response, obviously pumped up and ready to watch whatever was coming.

"Then give a hAAAArrrty welcome… to Spyro and Gneiss, the Dragons!"

With that the gate lowered, and we stepped in to the arena, with Sprax floating between us.

"And their opponent," said Scratch, "needing little introduction…"

"The captain of crunch," said Sniff, "the prince of pain himself…"

"The one and only," said Scratch, "RAVAGE RIDER!"

I then heard a familiar sound… the sound of a steam engine puffing away, and it was coming from the… sky? I looked up and saw what could only be described as a steam-powered airship descending from above.

The battle began, and I quickly noticed our foes attacks and actions were almost identical to that of the Conductor and Steam during the battle atop the Boyzitbig volcano. In response, we used the same method from that battle: baiting the Ravage Rider into charging us.

As soon as it charged us, we leapt out of the way and I stabbed my tail into the ground, focusing on the spot the Ravage Rider was headed towards. As it approached the arena wall, the plume of magma burst out of the ground, heavily damaging the enemy and causing him to crash. Spyro and I then ran in and pounded it with our Earth Flail attacks.

The Ravage Rider managed to recover somehow, and started going on the attack again, despite most of his ship having been burned away, leaving a bare metal framework containing the boiler, pistons, and cannons, along with a Skavenger sitting on top of the boiler. With the loss of the majority of his ship, the Ravage Rider was now moving much faster. We repeated the same strategy, albeit with more dodging, until our foe finally fell.

The crowd broke into a round of applause, and we waited for whatever was to come.

"We totally rule," said Sparx, "maybe now we can ask for a room upgrade!"

* * *

><p>Instead, we were thrown back into the same cells from before.<p>

"Can we at least order some room service?" asked Sparx.

"Sparx… we need to find a way out of here," I said, "otherwise, I feel something terrible is going to happen".

"I know," replied Sparx, "If I don't get some food, I am gonna freak out!"

Sparx paused for a moment and seemed to be trying to think up a solution.

"I got it," said Sparx, "Why don't you guys shoot some sparkly magic outta your faces and blow the gates up!"

I would have responded to tell him why that was a bad idea, but at that moment a familiar mole came walking up.

"Spyro, you and your friends are in danger," said Mole-Yair, "I have a message for you from another prisoner. Here, take it".

He then pulled out two letters and placed one in each of our cell.

"Yahoo! Fan mail," said Sparx.

Spyro then proceeded to read the letter.

"Dear friends," read Spyro, "there are whispers going around the ship… word of your captivity has traveled quickly. Many of the prisoners are uneasy. They say that the Ape King himself has placed a bounty on you… and all the dragons. These are dark times, but know this: you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet. Hunter of Avalar".

"That was thoughtful," said Sparx, "I particularly like the parts about the 'dark times and danger'".

We then heard the sound of a guard approaching, so we quickly burned the letters so they didn't find out abut them.

"It's show time," said the guard, "the boss want all of you in this next battle".

* * *

><p>All four of us (five, counting Sparx) were ushered out towards the arena as Scratch began his introductions.<p>

"Guests of the arena," said Scratch, "we have exciting news regarding several of our combatants. Shall we bring them out?"

The gate dropped and we move into the arena itself, as Scratch continued.

"There is a rumor going about that these little dragons may be of great importance," said Scratch, "What say you dragons? What greatness can you offer?"

"The only thing great you'll be showing us is GREAT PAIN!" said Sniff.

"Bring out the Executioner!" said Scratch.

With that the far gate slowly ground open, admitting a huge undead warrior, fully encased in armor and wielding a massive, blood-encrusted sword. The Executioner stepped forwards, leveled its sword and laughed at us mockingly.

We quickly moved to surround our foe, each taking turns attacking and distracting it. We pounded the Executioner with everything we had, and not surprisingly after a few rounds, it quickly fell.

"That almost seemed a bit too easy," whispered Tempest.

"Yeah," replied Spyro, "why throw such a simple fight at us all of a sudden?"

"Well, well," said Scratch, "it appears we ARE among greatness. These little dragons have defeated everything we've thrown at them".

In response, the crowd began to howl loudly. However, Scratch wasn't finished.

"But fret not, faithful fans," said Scratch, "Tonight we have a special BONUS MATCH!"

_Uh oh, _I thought.

"Cool," said Sparx, "a bonus match!"

"a five-way, last man standing deathmatch featuring Spyro, Gneiss, Tempest, and Jolt the dragons versus," said Scratch, "the former queen of conquer herself… Cynder!"

THAT certainly got our attention. We quickly turned to look at the arena gate, and saw it was true. Cynder had ended up captive here too!

Cynder advanced into the arena looking ready for a fight. We also stepped towards the center, and began circling.

"AHH! I told you she was evil," said Sparx, "heheh… look my eye's twithing again!"

"Just like old times, huh guys?" said Cynder.

"Cynder, we don't to fight you," said Spyro.

"Relax," whipered Cynder as she leaned closer, "I'm just trying to put on a show for the crowd while we figure out what to do".

"Don't trust her," said Sparx, "she wants to eat me!"

Before we could do anything else, we heard a loud roar. We looked up, and saw squadron of Dreadwings flying over. They then swooped in closer and dropped the bombs they were carrying, causing the entire arena to be shrouded in smoke.

"W-what's happening?" coughed Spyro.

Sparx started to fly away in panic, towards the general location of the exit gate.

"I want out… I want out," said Sparx.

And then he almost ran headlong into a Dreadwing, and flew back to us.

"I want in! I want in!" screamed Sparx.

We could hear the sound of debis falling all around us, as we started trying to locate Cynder amongst the chaos.

"Get away from me… help!" we heard Cynder shouting, as we burst through the smoke and dust just in time to see her being carried off by a Dreadwing.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled, though it was too late to catch up with it.

"Guys! This way! There's an opening!" said Sparx.

With that, we ran back belowdecks to try to find an exit that didn't require going through the entire squadron of Dreadwings.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go. Next time, Fighting through Skabb's ship.


	11. Chapter 11: Escaping the Ship

A/N: well, here's chapter 11. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Escaping the Ship<p>

Gneiss' POV

We dashed back into the ship's brig, just as one of the bombs being dropped by the Dreadwings caused to doorway to the arena to collapse. Having no other way to go, we continued down the hall. We managed to reach the end of the hall and slip under the gate just before we were sealed in.

We then fought our way past a small group of Skavengers to a storeroom at the end of this passage. Here, we had to use hold down a series of pressure plates to lower some barriers so that we could roll a keg of explosives down the hall, blowing up a weak section of wall.

Tempest, Jolt, and I each stood on one of the pressure plates while Spyro flipped the lever to release to keg. We then went through the hole we'd made, and found ourselves in the outer hull. Here, we watched a pair of Dreadwings fly by through the gaping hole in the ship's hull. The only path forwards from here was across the thick beams that made up the ship's framework, past a large number of pipes venting scalding hot gasses.

"I think things just got more complicated," said Spyro.

"Oh, good," retorted Sparx, "I was afraid that escaping the burning ship would be too easy…"

We carefully time our jumps across the gaps, making good use of Spyro's time-bending abilities, and soon reached the other side. Here, after busting our way through some burning debris, we entered a new hallway. We went down to then end of it, where we flipped a switch to open a gate, which also allowed a group of Skavengers in. We blasted our way through them and continued down the hall to where found Mole-Yair standing in front of the cell where the rest of his people were being kept.

"Mole-Yair, the ship's under attack! We have to get off this thing," said Spyro.

"Spyro! Please," said Mole-Yair sounding panicked, "my companions are still being held prisoner and the chamber gates are locked! We'll need to find a way to open them".

"Okay. Sit tight," I said, "we'll come back for you".

From here, we stepped out onto the small loading dock nearby and then carefully work our way across the flimsy boards sticking out of the side of the ship, avoiding cannon fire along the way. At the end was a small cage-like elevator that took us up one level to the steam pressure control system for this part of the ship.

After clearing the area of foes, we proceeded to block all the safety valves that were venting excess pressure from the system. This of course caused the main pressure valve for the system to explode taking out the elevator in the process, along with opening every last gate on the ship. We then hopped down a level and watched as Mole-Yair loaded the other Manweersmalls, along with other former prisoners onto a lifeboat. As the last one boarded, Mole-Yair turned to us.

"Okay Mole-Yair," said Spyro, "you're safe. You should get far away from here".

"Merci, mon frere," said Mole-Yair, "thank you very much. I hope we can meet again, perhaps under better circumstances, hmm?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good luck, Mole-Yair," said Tempest.

The lifeboat then departed, leaving us to figure out our next step.

"Hey, that guy gave me an idea!" said Sparx, "Why don't WE get off the burning boat?"

"We can't, not yet, we need to find a map to a pace called the White Isle," said Spyro with a mischievous glint in his eye, "and I think know where we can find one".

Sparx' eyes went even wider that normal when he worked out what Spyro meant.

"You know I hate you, right?" Said Sparx.

We then set off again, this time to locate the quarters of Capitan Skabb.

* * *

><p>We re-entered the hallway within the ship, where we discovered that over-pressurizing the pipe system had also opened the gate leading to a room that lead up to the main deck. In this room, Spyro's time bending powers came in handy once again, as we used it to slip through a rapidly closing gate.<p>

Up on deck, we fought our way through a small group of Skavengers, then used the conveniently placed cannon to open the path forwards. On the upper section of the deck, we fought off a much larger group of Skavengers, including a commander and two cannons. Next, we rode an elevator up to the crow's nest. Up here, we defeated a strangely large number of enemies, largely by giving them 'Impromptu Skydiving Lessons', and then crossed the rigging to the far end of the ship.

Here, we all climbed into another elevator, expecting a gentle decent, when the rope suddenly snapped, sending us dropping to the deck below. Luckily, none of us were injured, though I can't say the same for any Skavangers who might have been standing under the elevator.

In this area, the Skavengers seemed to be pulling out all the stops to prevent our escape: Three commanders, two cannons, and countless lesser enemies. As the battle raged on, things didn't improve as they unleashed a pair of Blundertails on us. Eventually, we got lucky and one of the Dreadwings flying overhead dropped a bomb that blasted an opening to Skabb's private chambers.

We hurried over and jumped into the hole.

"Whoa," said Spyro, "look at all this stuff".

Spyro wasn't kidding! The amount of treasure hoarded in this room alone was enough to make even the richest dragon jealous!

"Oh, sure. Take your time," said Sparx, "look around. It's not like we're about to plummet to our DEATHS in a heap of FLAMING…"

"Alright, alright," I said, "You've made your point. Let's find the map".

"One step ahead of you guys," said Sparx as he lead us over to the large table nearby.

We hopped up onto the table and began to examine the map, but before we could do so properly, we were interrupted by a familiar voice…

"Well… if it isn't the purple menace and its companions," said Scratch, "we hope you weren't… thinking of leaving".

"Yeah!" Said Sniff, "We've got a score to settle, CHUMPS!"

"Hey!" replied Sparx, "Who are you calling chumps?"

"You, fool! You!" said Sniff.

Looking annoyed at his counterpart, Scratch took back control of the conversation.

"It's astounding," said Scratch, "the amount of trouble you've managed to cause".

"You've only brought it on yourselves," said Tempest.

"Are you gonna let them talk to you that way, doodle-brain?" Asked Sniff to Skabb.

In response, Skabb grunted incoherently and then nodded! This caused me to snicker slightly. It also caused Sniff to get his feathers all ruffled.

"Shut up, fool," screamed Sniff, "Fire the cannon!"

With that, the battle began. Skabb started off the battle by swinging his cutlass at us. We quickly dodged out of his range. He followed up by launching his grappling hook-hand at us, which promptly got stuck in the wall. This gave us the opening we needed to rush in and hit him with everything we had.

We did a decent amount of damage to him before he managed to recover. The battle repeated like this until Tempest and I managed to hit the chain attached to his grapping hook-hand in just the right combination, making the chain brittle and causing it to break when he tried to retract it.

With this method of attack removed, he reached down and detached his peg leg, which was then revealed to be some form of multi-barreled rapid-fire cannon which never seemed to require reloading. He then stood there hopping on one leg attempting to blast us. First came a rapid barrage of cannon fire, followed by a few blasts of scattershot.

Soon thought, his weapon overheated and jammed, giving us the opportunity to rush in an attack him once again. Soon enough, he fell. However he wasn't finished quite yet. Skabb staggered back to his feet, and then blasted a huge hole in the window with his gun. At the same time Sniff grabbed the map and then retuned to Skabb's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"This is where we part ways," said Scratch.<p>

"So long, CHUMPS!" said Sniff.

Skabb then leapt out of the window, and his two birds grabbed onto his shoulders… and flew away with him!

"What the… how is that even possible?" said Spyro, clearly surprised.

"Those must be some strong birds," Jolt said.

"We can't just let them get away," said Sparx, "We're going after them, right?"

Every one of us stopped and stared at Sparx in response to that statement.

"Wait… did I just say that out loud?" said Sparx.

"Yes you did," I replied, "yes you did".

With that, we leapt out of the window and took flight after Skabb.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go. Next time: Tailing Skabb.


	12. Chapter 12: Trailing Skabb

A/N: Wow, am behind schedule with this. sorry for the long wait. new games got in the way. anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Trailing Skabb<p>

Gneiss' POV

As we chased after Skabb and his two birds, they lead us in between the ships of the pirate fleet. We were soon forced to ground however, when we were almost hit by the broadside cannons on one of the ships. We took cover on a small lifeboat. We then glided down to the deck of the next ship in fleet.

As we landed on the deck, the Skavengers on the ship attempted to flee aboard a lifeboat. Only about three of them make it on board before it left, and a couple more couldn't stop themselves in time and went leaping off the edge of the deck into the sea far below.

As a result we were left with only a couple of pirates to fight our way through. As we approached the far side of the deck, we saw we'd have to pass through a veritable minefield of Skurvywings toting bombs. Sparx helpfully flew ahead and guided us down a safe route between the patrolling Skurvywings.

After clearing the deck of the next ship, with some help from some poorly deployed explosives, we boarded the next lifeboat, which ferried us up to the next ship in the line. Here, we used a conveniently placed cannon to blast open the side of the next ship. In this next ship, we fought our way past some more pirates, then climbed up onto the deck and defeated a pirate commander and his minions.

We then crossed the next ship fighting more enemies. We then tried to ride the lifeboat forwards, but we ended up being shot down by the cannons and crashing into the side of then ship. After clearing out the room we landed in, we used another conveniently placed cannon to blast through the crate blocking the doorway. In then next room we fought our way past a Blundertail and a ghost pirate. A Skavenger then descended into the room in an elevator, jumped out, got his foot tangled in the rigging, and fell to the floor knocking himself unconscious.

"Well," I said, "that way odd".

"How does someone knock themselves out from falling such a short anyway?" Jolt asked rhetorically.

We climbed into the elevator and rode it up to the deck above. Here we fought our way past a pair of autocannons, another Blundertail, and a good-sized group of pirates. Eventually, the deck was cleared and we were able to locate the switch to summon a lifeboat… that appeared at the end of a series of flimsy boards. With a bit of careful jumps, we were able to reach the lifeboat. As we rode the boat along we soon realized we were being channeled back through the same alley of cannons as before. Luckily for us, another lifeboat was directly in front of us, and intercepted the cannon fire for us.

Our lifeboat ground to a halt high above yet another ship, with a flight of Skurvywings in between the ship and us. Once again, Sparx decided to be helpful and guided us down a safe path. As we landed on the deck, one of the Skurvywings flew in to attack us.

We quickly took to the air and circled it, attacking it with a combination Magma, Light, and Wind. As a result, the Skurvywing didn't last long. As our foe fell, the small fire burning on the ship reached a powder keg, allowing us to reach a lever to call another lifeboat, along with a useful cluster of red crystals.

On the next ship, we took out more enemies, then used the strangely convenient cannon to open the way forwards. We then crossed to the yet another ship, where we had to flip three switches to open the hatch to the cargo bay, in which we discovered we'd fallen into a trap and had to fight our way through a surprisingly large number of pirates, while avoiding falling through the rapidly burning floor.

Eventually, we managed to take out every last one of our foes, and the hatch up to the deck reopened. We gladly climbed back up, and discovered a lifeboat had arrived to ferry us along to our next stop.

The deck of the next ship was suspiciously quiet. The only things on it were some red and green crystal clusters.

"Seeing what they threw at us on the last ship," said Spyro, "we must be getting close".

"It seems like it," replied Jolt, "look at how eerily calm it is… I feel our goal can't be much further now".

We used the crystals to heal up and recharge after from the previous fight, then hopped onto the next lifeboat, which ferried us to another lifeboat, which stopped hovering over an arena atop the crow's nest of then fleet's lead ship.

* * *

><p>As we landed on the arena deck, Skabb spun round to face us. His birds were still sitting on his shoulders, though it appeared he'd grabbed a new sword for this battle. The one he was now wielding appeared very finely made, and its hilt was covered in finely cut gemstones. There appeared to be engravings along the center of the blade, though I couldn't read them from my position. All in all, it seemed to be an extremely valuable weapon, most likely enchanted, but in what way I couldn't tell.<p>

"SUCKA, you just don't know when to quit!" said Sniff.

"Then you don't know us very well," replied Sparx, "I quit all the time!"

We all responded by giving Sparx an annoyed glance.

"Uh… what?" I said.

"Sorry," said Sparx, "I thought it was going to sound cooler…"

With that, the battle began. Skabb began the battle by calling in reinforcements, alternating between small Pirates and Pirate lieutenants, while 'Firing the Cannon' on Sniff's orders. Once we took out one of his waves of reinforcements, Skabb raised his sword to the sky. In a sudden blaze of power, the blade became enrobed in Convexity energy! He then stalked towards us, swinging his weapon wildly.

After missing a few times, he slammed the blade into the ground, creating a series of shockwaves that we leapt over. After the forth set of shockwaves, he had tired himself out and had his blade stuck in the ground. We quickly took the chance and pummeled Skabb as hard as we could. However he soon recovered, and proceeded to call in an air strike. The cycle of the battle then repeated until Skabb was defeated. He stumbled back, dropped his sword to the deck, and started teetering towards the edge of the platform, then went over the edge into the seas far below. Scratch and Sniff however, abandoned Skabb's shoulders and landed on the railing in front of us.

Sniff looked at us derisively, and then foolishly started flapping his beak.

"That ain't nothin'," said Sniff, "We don't need him to take out these punks! I pity the fool that messes with us! Welcome to a world of hurt!"

As Sniff continued to rant we all could easily see Sparx's tension rising, his eye twitching more and more rapidly. He then wound up, and punched that annoying bird out cold.

"Hooo-aah!" shouted Sparx, "that felt good!"

Scratch, knowing he had no chance of winning, took off and flew away into the distance.

"Well, I'm glad this side trip is done with," Jolt said, "but where should we go now? We didn't get much chance to examine the map".

"Would you by any chance mean _THIS_ map?" said Sparx.

"When did you grab that, Sparx?" asked Tempest.

"I grabbed while you guys were busy fighting him," Sparx replied.

"Sparx, I know I don't say this much," I said, "but good work!"

We laid the map down on the deck and unrolled it. Much to our dismay, large portions of the map had been scratched out, leaving only a few recognizable marks behind. However, in one section of the map, we could read the partial words 'W*i*e I**e'. Even with these few remaining letters, there weren't many things it could say.

We were just about to set out when we heard a voice.

"_Wait for a moment, young dragons,"_ said a voice that we'd never heard before. It took a moment, but we were able to pin down the source of the voice to the sword lying on the deck!

"Who, or what are you?" I asked.

_"My name is… or at least was Aventius,"_ the sword said,_ "In life, I was a dragon who hatched and lived in a land... far distant from your own. I was known for my fierce combat skills along with great wisdom. As I grew old, I was offered the chance to live on and lend my skills to those in need. I decided that it was a wondrous idea, and as such, allowed my spirit to be imbued into this blade. Whoever wields it can benefit from my strength. While I prefer to be used for purposes of good, I cannot control who carries this blade. I ask you now, please take me from this foul place, wield me just purposes"._

"Hmm, I'm not sure," I said, then turned to the others, "what guy think, should we take this blade with us?"

Everyone glanced around, discussing what we should do.

"If what it's saying is the truth, it would be wrong to leave it here," said Spyro.

"I didn't sense any malevolent intentions in it's words, I saw we bring it along," said Jolt.

"Even if it does turn out to be dangerous, it's best we get it out of the hands of these pirates," said Tempest.

"Well I guess it's decided, then," I said, turning back to the sword, "alright then, we're taking you with us".

"_You are?" _said the sword, "_I sincerely_ _thank you young dragons, you will not regret this decision"._

I then reached to collect the blade. As I touched it, the sword glowed and changed somewhat, becoming just the right size to rest along my back, between my wings. I noticed that it wasn't actually touching my back, but rather it was floating just above it.

"Well, that was… odd," I said, "Let's get going".

We then took off in the general direction of where the map indicated that the White Isle was. A short while later, Sparx chimed in.

"Did… did you see me back there?" said Sparx, "I was like… BAM! And he was all… oof! Which reminds me… where are we going?"

"The damage to the map didn't allow it to be very clear," said Spyro, "but there's got to be some sort of landmark".

"Sure," said Sparx sarcastically, "I'll just keep my eyes peeled for the flashing sign that says SPOOKY MOON TEMPLE".

"Sparx," said Jolt, "couldn't you at least try to take… this… seriously…"

Suddenly, Jolt trailed off and started flying unsteadily, as did Spyro. Then, both of them nose-dived and spiraled towards the ocean below.

"Oh no," said Sparx, "Please tell me your just pulling over to use the bathroom!"

They splashed down, but a couple of seconds later, resurfaced on the back of a Leviathan Turtle!

Tempest and I landed next to them on the Turtle's back.

"Well, this is strangely convenient," I said.

"That's true, but I don't think we should look a gift horse, or turtle in this case, in the mouth," Responded Tempest.

She then turned to speak to the Leviathan Turtle.

"Excuse me," said Tempest, "but we need travel to the White Isle. Could you take us?"

The Leviathan Turtle's only response was a call that sounded much like whale song, as it turned and headed towards a dense fogbank. I wasn't sure, but I almost felt I could _sense_ something concealed within.

With nothing else to do for the moment, we sat back to wait… both for our friends to regain consciousness, and for us to reach our destination.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll hopefully get the next one done in a more timely manner.


	13. Chapter 13: Reawakening 4

A/N: and here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Spyro, Only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Reawakening Electricity<p>

Jolt's POV

Dream Realm

I got to my feet and realized I was back in the dream realm where I'd spoken to the Chronicler near the start of our journey. I looked around and saw that Spyro was here too.

"Spyro, are you okay," I asked.

"I think so," Spyro replied as he looked around, "I have to say, though, the Chronicler sure has an odd sense of timing".

We took off together and glided down to the elemental sigil, which was an electric yellow this time. As we approached the sigil, we noticed that is was unnervingly quiet and dark.

"Something not right," I said.

"Yeah," replied Spyro, he then approached the sigil and spoke into it, "Why is it so dark here? Can you hear me? Is anyone there? I want to know what has happened to Cynder!"

From above the archway adjacent to the sigil, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. After that, the Chronicler spoke up.

"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its tempers, young dragons. You must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of Electricity".

Taking his words into account, we stepped onto the sigil, and its energies surrounded us.

"Surrender… to its erratic nature," said the Chronicler, "Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movement… then unleash it… willingly".

With that we felt the energies on an electric fury surging through us. Because Spyro and I were performing this attack at the same time there seemed to be some sort of combinatorial effect, since it was even more powerful than usual. As a result of our combined fury, the barrier in the archway lowered.

"This power is accentuated by your impulsive nature," continued the Chronicler, "trust your instincts, young dragons".

It was at this point that I noticed that my tailblade was sparking, indicating that my elemental adsorption ability could be used again!

* * *

><p>From here, we climbed up several ledges, with Spyro using his Dragon Time when needed. For our first test we had to use Electric orbs to zap the living statues. This sometimes had the humorous effect of sending them flying several hundred feet into the air, causing them to pancake against the ground when they landed.<p>

For our next test, we practiced with the Electric Whirlwind technique. This ability requires a certain amount of focus to avoid leaving yourself dizzy. After clearing this test, we came to an area where we had to use our Electric Orb to power some glass spheres to lower a barrier.

Soon we reached the final test for this area: Fury training. As always, we battled through the infinitely regenerating living statues until our fury energy reached capacity. We then released our power upon our foes, utterly destroying them.

Afterwards, we climbed up the last few ledges to reach the temple-like space at the end. Inside, we expected the Chronicler to speak up and give us more information for our journey… yet he remained silent.

"Okay," I said, "we've completed your tests. What do I do next? How can we find you? Are you there?"

There was no response.

"Great… now the voice inside our heads is ignoring us," said Spyro, who then glanced at the pool of visions in front of us, "Maybe I'll just… take a peek".

"Me too," I added.

* * *

><p>We then looked directly into the pool, and suddenly a distinct vision came into focus. We were looking at what could only me a chamber somewhere within the well of souls. We saw Cynder being dragged along in chains by a group of Apes, being lead into some sort of throne room where Gaul, the Ape King himself awaited.<p>

"So, the traitor returns," said Gaul, whose voice was just as I remembered from that terrible day beneath Ashfall Isle.

"You can't go through with this, Gaul," responded Cynder as she tugged at her chains.

"Hahaha! Nothing can prevent this!" Said Gaul, "We are merely here to welcome our Master back into the realm and join him at his side. But fear not, Cynder. You've been such a faithful servant, I'm sure he'll take you back. And if not, you will have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand. Long have we waited! Long have we suffered! But soon, our Master will return… and his coming shall bring a new age of power for the Apes… and we shall have our revenge!"

As the vision ended, I realized that the region we were in was also going out of focus; everything just seemed to fade away…

* * *

><p>Unknown Location, on the back of the Leviathan Turtle<p>

Gneiss' POV

The Leviathan Turtle continued to carry us towards what I hoped was our destination. Spyro and Jolt hadn't woken up yet, and by now I was certain that something was concealed within this fogbank. The feeling I'd had earlier had gotten much stronger.

I'd taken this time to learn what I could about our newest acquisition: the sword that I'd recovered was known as the 'Blade of Storm's Fury'. It apparently could be charged with the elements that the spirit that infused it wielded in life. In this case, that meant Electricity, Wind, and in extreme circumstances, Convexity.

We kept drifting along, and then suddenly burst out the far side of the fogbank, and came upon what could only be the White Isle. It was appropriately named, as it was composed mostly of white stone, with walls of what might have been some sort of ancient defensive structures dotting the seemingly impenetrable slopes. The Leviathan Turtle suddenly dove beneath the waves, carrying us with it.

Instead of the water reaching us, it formed a sort of dome over the Turtle's shell. The Turtle then swam into a twisting grotto. It then began to surface, and we found ourselves in a cavern, and In front of us was a very familiar archway… the same style we'd seem in our dreams!

* * *

><p>AN: Next time: The Trials of the Caves. See you then!


	14. Chapter 14: Trials of the Celestial Cave

A/N: Darn it! i'm _REALLY_ late with this. oh well can't change what's already happened. the important thing it's now here. Enoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Legend of Spyro. I only own my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Trials of the Celestial Caves<p>

Gneiss' POV

The Leviathan Turtle swam up aside the shore, and Tempest and I carefully moved Spyro and Jolt onto the shore. I noticed that it was quite cold here. Not quite as frigid as Dante's Freezer, but pretty close.

It was then that Spyro and Jolt began to awaken, and the Leviathan Turtle started to swim away to return wherever came from.

"Goodbye, freaky little turtle monster!" Said Sparx, "Goodbye, goodbye, thanks for everything!"

Spyro and Jolt slowly got to their feet.

"What happened?" said Spyro groggily.

"Well let's see," replied Sparx sarcastically as Spyro began to look around, "you've been hearing voices in your head that have lead us all over the place… which is good because we're having so much fun… and now we're stranded on an enchanted island and I just can't wait to see what happens next!"

It was around this time that Spyro and Jolt saw the rather familiar doorway…

"Wait," said Jolt, "I think we're here…"

"Oh, goodie," said Sparx.

"Cheer up Sparx," I said, "this means we're almost our destination. With any luck, the Chronicler will be able to give us some answers".

"…And when recently have things gone well for us?" Asked Sparx.

"Ah. I see your point, but no reason to be overly negative about it," I replied.

We continued inside, entering a series of colorfully lit chambers that seem to have been put together in a rather random configuration, seeing as there were doors positioned all over the place, including mounted sideways on the ceiling. To pass through these chambers, we had to climb up and around though oddly placed openings in the walls. Beyond this, we came out into another chamber of the grotto, where we came across a large group of statues arranged in a semicircle.

I then realized that they were the same statues from our dreams, and just like then, the statues lurched to life. We proceeded to attack and soon defeated all of them. Once the last one fell, a series of platforms descended and formed a path to another tunnel. As we crossed this courtyard, I noticed there were more of these living statues frozen within the ice below us.

We climbed up onto the balance beam and then hopped across the floating ledges to enter the next passage. Here, we noticed a pair of sensor beams being projected by two dragon statues. We carefully avoided them. After smashing another pair of living statues, we came upon some sort of Fire Elemental, which was surprisingly weak to fire. Next, we glided across a wide gap, then climbed up some ledges to battle a few more living statues.

As we continued, we came to a pair of busts that were way out of alignment. We quickly rectified that, and as a result, had to fight off more of the islands stony protectors and another Fire Elemental. We then entered the newly opened passageway, and after traveling through a short cave, we came to a door, which opened to reveal a large, crumbling courtyard. We stepped out into the courtyard, and began looking for a way to open the door on the far side. Not long after we started looking, we heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

_"Sacred Threshold… Hallowed Ground,"_ said the voice,_ "Pathways Unfold… Lost is Found… Prove your Worth with Quick Desire… Ice and Earth… Electric… Fire…"_

"What the?" said Sparx, "Now I'm hearing voices!" "What does that mean?" asked Spyro. "It sounds to me like some sort of riddle," said Tempest, "probably to give us a clue. What to you think Sparx?"

"How should I know?" Sparx replied, "Wait, I'm having a thought… Nope, nope, yeah… nope… never mind. I lost it. I got nothing".

"We must have missed something," said Spyro, "Come on, let's look around".

It wasn't long before we found four empty slots along the same wall as the door. They looked like they the base portion of the orb switches we'd seen in our dreams, but the orbs were missing. Each one was marked with color-coded runes, indicating which element went with which slot.

It was around this time that a new enemy made its appearance. In resembled a crystalline orb with four metallic, spidery legs. Four of these Orb Spiders appeared, each one adjacent to one of the orb slots. We took them down and then rolled the orbs they left behind into the slots. They fit perfectly.

"I guess we should power them now," said Jolt.

"I'll do it," said Spyro.

He them dashed over to the far left switch and blasted it with ice. As a result it lit up blue. Spyro then started towards the second orb, but before he could light it, the first one went out. He started over, attempting to use Dragon Time to quicken his pace, but the orbs still went out too fast. I could tell he was getting a bit frustrated with this puzzle, so I took a moment to think about the clue again.

'_Prove __your __Worth __with __Quick __Desire__' __Huh? _I thought, _the __orb __switches __go __out __so __quickly __that __to__activate __them __all __in __time __would __require __Spyro __to __be __in __four__… __places__… __at __once__… __wait __a __minute, __that__'__s __it!_

At that thought I hit upon a solution.

"Spyro!" I said, "I think we need to hit all the switches at the same time!"

Catching on, we lined up in front of the switches. Tempest moved close to the Ice switch, Spyro positioned himself in front of the Earth switch; Jolt went to the Electricity switch, and I moved to the Fire switch.

"Everyone ready? On the count of three" Asked Spyro, "one… two… three!"

With that, we each blasted our respective switches with the appropriate element. As a result, energy shot out of stone positioned behind each switch, converging at a diamond-shaped crystal above the door. Now properly charged, the locks on the door released, and it slid open slowly, revealing the hallway beyond.

Just inside this new hallway, we saw an unusual sight: A flying book. It was flapping its covers like wings, and was just hovering there until we entered the hallway for ourselves, at which point it started flying deeper inside.

"I suppose we should follow that book," said Jolt.

We did just that, and soon enough we found ourselves in a chamber that closely resembled one from the Swamp Temple, right down to what appeared to be a Pool of Visions. There were a total of six doorways in this chamber: the one we'd just entered through, one directly across from that, which was currently sealed. The other exits would be better described as swirling portals. They were colored in association with their respective elements, and there were stones carved with glowing runes in front of each one. We quickly decided that we'd take turns accompanying into the elemental passages. Up first: Fire.

* * *

><p>Fire Seal<p>

Spyro, Sparx, and I emerged from the portal on a small trail. Ahead of us, there were a couple more crystal switch bases. As we approached the far door, a pair of Orb spiders dropped in to see us.

We took out and slotted the resulting crystal orbs into the pedestals, then lit them up. As a result, the rune stones in front of the door shattered, and the door opened. Next we hopped across a couple ledges to avoid falling into the pool of bubbling turquoise liquid.

On the far side, we fought our way past a trio of fire golems, which upon defeat caused a barrier to lower, and then a fire elemental. In the next chamber, we had to light a series of candles to move a bunch of platforms into position, some of which were giant books.

It was a tricky series of jumps, but luckily there was a rest point every few platforms. After this, we fought off another wave of fire golems, followed by another fire elemental. Beyond here, we came upon another of the island's odd constructs: the living button. Every time we attempted to approach it, it would scuttle away. Spyro soon managed to catch it and strike it through use of his time-bending powers. Hitting this button activated a teleporter at the end of the hall. We ran over and stepped through the teleport.

What greeted us on the other side was a battle arena occupied by a fiery gladiator, who immediately raised its weapon. Spyro and I dashed in to do battle with this fire warrior, while, as usual, Sparx stayed back to 'Supervise'.

Spyro and I took turns baiting our foe, while the other used the opening provided to attack, Spyro with normal melee attacks and fire element, while I used the same, along with slashing away with the Blade of Storm's Fury (It's elements couldn't be used in this area, but it's edge was still sharp).

Before long, our foe fell, and an elevator descended from the ceiling. We hopped on to it, and it took us back up to the central chamber, where, the others were waiting. Next I sat down to take a rest while Tempest accompanied through the Ice Seal.

* * *

><p>Ice Seal<p>

Tempest's POV

As we stepped through the portal, Spyro, Sparx, and I came out in small cave. We were immediately faced with a pool of unhealthy-looking liquid. Spyro and I used our Polar Bomb technique to cross. In the next room, we fought off a trio of Ice Golems, followed by an Orb Spider. We defeated these, and used their remains to complete the Crystal switch.

We charged up the switch, and then carefully climbed down to the ledge below. We then used our Polar Bomb to create a path across the pool to reach the giant floating book that acted as an elevator. While riding it up, I spotted another crystal switch and blasted it.

Up top, we fought our way past several more Ice Golems, and another Orb Spider, activating the third switch, which lowered a series of giant book that acted as platforms. In the next chamber, Spyro used Dragon Time to pursue the living button. Once he smacked it, the nearby teleporter came online.

We stepped through, and found ourselves in a battle arena, facing and Icy Warrior. We took turns attacking and distracting it, and it soon fell. At this point, and elevator dropped down from the ceiling. We hopped aboard, and it ferried us back to the main chamber. Here, we swapped out again, and Gneiss accompanied Spyro on the journey through Earth Seal.

* * *

><p>Earth Seal<p>

Gneiss' POV

Coming out of the portal, the first thing we were faced with as a set of crystal switches arranged in a ring. Spyro stood in the middle of them and spun his Earth Flail around, opening the way forwards.

Next, we faced off against a room full of Earth Golems. They didn't last long. Once we took them out, a barrier dropped revealing a pair of those living switches. With some help from Spyro' Dragon Time, we managed to hit them both simultaneously.

We then moved down a short hall, and arrived in an open area with four more Earth Golems. We took them out along with the Orb Spiders that followed. We then activated the crystal switches. We then moved into the newly opened area, hopping down the spiked, rotating platforms. At the bottom, we found another teleporter.

We stepped through the teleporter, and found ourselves in a familiar arena, only this time the undead gladiator was glowing an earthy green. We used the same strategies as before, and our foe fell quickly. As before, when the Earth Warrior fell, an elevator arrived, and returned us to the main chamber. Once we were back in the central chamber, we swapped out again, and Spyro and Jolt entered the Electricity Seal.

* * *

><p>Electricity Seal<p>

Jolt's POV

As Spyro, Sparx, and I passed through the portal, we came to a room with a pool of bluish fluid in the middle, and a pair of crystal switches on the walls. We energized these switches, causing pillars to rise out of the pool, allowing us to cross. On the other side, we were met by a pair of Electric Golems. They reacted… negatively to being hit by Electric Orbs. More specifically, it caused them to be shot high into the air, then pancake against the ground.

Next we zapped another couple platforms into place then quickly hopped across. On the far side we fought another Electric Golem, then bashed down a weak door at the end of the hall. In the next room we faced a trio of Electric Golems, followed by an equal number of Orb Spiders. Once we powered up the resulting Orbs, a pair of gigantic books dropped down from somewhere above, forming a staircase.

We climbed up to the ledge above where we found three living buttons. With Spyro's time bending power, we were able to catch all three buttons, activating the teleporter in the center of the area. Together we stepped through.

The teleporter deposited us within an arena, where we faced off against an undead warrior cracking with electricity. We quickly got into a cycle of attacking it and evading its blows, and before long it fell. As soon as it did, an elevator dropped from the ceiling, and carried us back to the central chamber.

When we arrived in the central chamber, we took a moment to regroup.

"Okay," said Gneiss, "I think that was the last of those chambers. What next?"

In response, the circular pad in the center of the room lit up white, and the candles surrounding the central depression all ignited.

Spyro hurried over to the glowing pad hopefully.

"Hold on. I think we've found it," said Spyro, who then turned to speak into the light, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey, if there is," whispered Sparx, "could we… you know, not wake it up? Because everything we've met so far has tried to kill us".

"C'mon Sparx, where's your sense of adventure?" asked Gneiss jokingly.

Just then the mysterious voice of the Temple responded.

"_Expose __your __heart __to __summon __ghost__… __and __face __alone __what __you __fear __most,__"_ said the voice.

"I knew it!" Shouted Sparx, "This place wants us dead! We should've turned back when we had the chance!"

"We need to do this, Sparx," said Spyro as he stepped closer to the light.

"Yeah? Go ahead," said Sparx, "Expose your heart and see what happens".

Gneiss, Tempest and I move closer to join Spyro next to the pillar of light. Suddenly, Sparx flew up to block our path.

"Wait! Don't do it!" said Sparx desperately, "you can't leave me behind in the wacky moon temple… with all the whispering walls and the crawling thingies! They want to make part of their freak show!"

Rather than listening to Sparx, we stepped into the light, and were each warped to different areas.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

The teleporter dropped me out on what appeared to be the apex of the temple: a circular glass platform high in the storm clouds surrounding the island. I was alone on the platform, but then four orbs of energy, one for each of the primary elements, appeared, spiraling up from below.

They then curved inwards and converged on the opposite side of the platform from me. In brilliant flash of light, the orbs merged and expanded into a rather recognizable form: it looked like a transparent, ethereal version of Cynder's corrupted from. It was switching colors at regular intervals to represent its component elements.

I began to attack it, switching up my own element to match its current color, and swiftly leaping back to avoid its attacks. Oddly enough, this enemy seemed incapable of using elemental attacks.

After I knocked off a good portion of its health, it tried a different tactic: Dual elements. When it turned red with yellow highlights, I blasted it with Plasma. When it turned a combination red and green, I hit it with Magma.

Before too long my foe seemed to be losing coherence, and it tried turning red and blue it the same time. It seemed to have a horrified expression on its face as it realized its mistake. That was about a second before it spontaneously exploded, leaving me alone on the platform. Shortly thereafter, I was warped back to the central chamber. There, I saw one quarter of the light on the door was lit. So, I sat down to wait.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

The teleporter dropped me off in what appeared to be a magmatic carven deep below the island. Suddenly, and earthquake shook the area. From the magma pool on the far side of the arena burst an enormous partially molten imitation of a dragon.

It immediately went on the attack, and I quickly dodged and retaliated, chipping away at it… literally. As I attacked it, parts of my foe started sloughing off. Every time this happened, it paused, shielded itself from my attacks, as it reformed the missing part.

However, every time it did this, it shrank, because it had less material left to work with. Before long, my foe had been reduced to my size. I blasted it a few more time, and my foe collapsed back into the magma pool it had come from. A couple of seconds later, I was warped back to the central chamber of the temple, where Spyro was already waiting. As I sat down next to him to wait I noticed that half of the light in the center of the door was lit.

* * *

><p>Tempest's POV<p>

The teleporter spat me out in midair over a body of water. Unlike most of the pools I'd seen on this island, the water was quite clean and clear. I dived into the water. It felt good across my scales, as it had been a while since I'd last gotten a good swim in.

I seemed to be alone in the area, but then out of nowhere some sort of creature formed out of the water. It immediately started attacking me. I evaded it, and countered. After several rounds of combat, it lost its stability, and vanished. I was then warped back to the central chamber of the temple, where Spyro and Gneiss were already waiting. I saw that three-quarters of the symbol on the door were lit. I then went over to the others to wait for Jolt.

* * *

><p>Jolt's POV<p>

I ended being sent to a stone platform with darkness all around. In front of me was a huge circular mirror, with a black and red frame. Despite sensing that this was obvious trap, I saw no other way to progress then to set it off.

I stepped up to the mirror, and examined the crystal clear image of myself. Then, within the image, shadowy clouds began to enrobe my reflection. It stared writhing as if in pain, then the darkness settled over it, leaving my reflection as a negative image. It then crouched down, and leap forwards, shattering its way through the surface of the mirror.

The battle then began. It was not an easy fight by any means, since my foe knew all my moves. When my dark reflection attempted to use elemental attacks, I used my special ability to adsorb its attacks.

I noticed that my foe was incapable of doing the same. After clashing back and forth for a short while, I managed to take down my foe. Once I did, it dissolved back into the surrounding darkness. I was then transported back to the main chamber of the temple, where I rejoined the others.

* * *

><p>As I looked around the room again, I saw that the door to the next chamber had finally opened. Together, we headed towards this carefully sealed chamber.<p>

"Y-you go first," said Sparx.

We stepped into this new room, and took a look around. An enormous hourglass filled with blue sand dominated the center of this chamber. The wall of the chamber we cover floor to ceiling with bookshelves, filled with books countless of varying colors and levels of dust.

_This__… __This__is__amazing,_I thought.

Sparx, being his usual self immediately started looking for something to mess with. He quickly took notice of the hourglass.

"Ooooh," said Sparx, "what's this?"

"I believe it's an hourglass, Sparx," said Gneiss.

Either Sparx didn't hear or chose to ignore him, since he continued down his own tangent.

"I think it's a magic wishing lamp," said Sparx, who then continued on in a whisper, "Hello? Genie? You in there?"

I saw Gneiss and Tempest face palming at Sparx's actions, while Spyro's attention was focused on examining the bookshelves.

"This is incredible!" said Spyro excitedly, "The entire history of the dragon race… it looks like it's all here!"

"It is. Well most of it," said a familiar voice… the same voice that had guided us to this place… the voice of the Chronicler.

Sparx, who had not hear this voice before assumed it was coming from the hourglass.

"Did you hear that? It spoke to me!" Said Sparx.

From behind a doorway behind the hourglass, a wizened gray dragon, with horns curving into a spiraling shape stepped out. He was wearing a sort of coat with pockets full of scrolls over his body, along with a blue crystal hanging around his neck.

"The records in this hall date back to beginning of time… nearly," the Chronicler said.

"The Chronicler!" said Spyro.

"Yes, young dragons. It is I… and I've been waiting for you," said the Chronicler.

Sparx took notice of the Chronicler, and decided to try to annoy him.

"Oh, well," said Sparx, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We got a little held up back there… with the, uh… well, you know… RIDDLES OF DOOM!"

With that last statement, Sparx hastily covered his mouth.

The Chronicler gave Sparx a sidelong glance, seeming to be trying to work out what to say, and then continued.

"It was a necessary evil. I had to be sure, young dragons," said the Chronicler, "I haven't had any visitors… in my solitude… for over a thousand years".

"Shocker!" said Sparx, "Try getting rid of the psychedelic dragon outside!"

"You… You've been here for that long?" I said, almost speechless.

"Oh, yes," said the Chronicler cheerfully, "But I have my books… and I watch and wait… and listen for things to come… and then add them to the books of time. You are also written of in the books, though… many pages are still left incomplete".

"We are?" said Spyro, "Can we see?"

"Of course you can. These books are yours. Look," said the Chronicler. He then turned and gestured to a nearby shelf. In response, four books flew down in front of us, and opened up.

There was much written within the book before me. My entire life story up to this point was right here before me. It matched up with what I already knew: I wasn't anyone particularly important amongst the other Arc Dragons… that was until the day that the Charge Crystal chose me. It was at the coming of age ceremony. During the ceremony, we were allowed the honor of touching the Charge Crystal. When it came my turn to do this, the Crystal reacted to my touch, glowing brightly. This was a sign that it was destined for me. This was shortly before the Dark Armies attacked Concurrent Skies.

After taking this time to remember, I joined the others who had all gathered around Spyro's book, which was Purple with Gold trim.

The first image I saw when I looked at Spyro's book was an image of none other then the Ape King, Gaul.

"You've seen this creature before," said the Chronicler.

"Why is he in my book?" asked Spyro.

"It was Gaul who lead the raid the night of you birth," said the Chronicler, "when Ignitus rescued your egg…"

"…And when they took Cynder's," added Spyro sadly.

"Yes," said the Chronicler, "that was… most unfortunate".

He then tuned the page showing us Sparx's baby picture.

"Oh! And look, here is little Sparx," said the Chronicler mischievously.

"He-Hey!" Stuttered Sparx, "N-nobody needs to see that… ever".

"Hey it's your own fault of yelling at him earlier," said Tempest.

Spyro seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Wait," said Spyro, "can these books tell the future?"

"In part," said the Chronicler hesitantly, "Though, just glimpses of the future really…"

"Then I want to know what will happen to Cynder," said Spyro.

"Spyro," said the Chronicler, "you don't und…"

"Please!" interrupted Spyro, "I must know!"

"Very well," said the Chronicler, "but hers is a darker tale".

With a quick gesture, he returned our books to the shelves, and pulled out a black one.

"Young dragons, you must understand," said the Chronicler, "when she was taken by Gaul, she was poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding. Her entire life has been spent in shadow. She knows no other way. And when the Dark Master returns… she will concede. No one can resist the temptation… not even the strongest among us".

"I don't believe that!" said Spyro.

"Spyro, let me tell you another story," said the Chronicler.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh! Can I pick the story this time?" said Sparx.

The Chronicler then pulled out yet another book. This one opened to show an image of a small dragon surrounded by a circle of elders.

"There was once a dragon, long ago, whose raw power was far greater then anyone had ever seen or… could imagine," said the Chronicler, "At first he mastered Fire… which was odd because he was not a fire dragon. Then came Ice and Wind… and other abilities none thought possible. Is this story sounding familiar?"

Spyro's eyes went wide as he realized it sounded almost exactly like his own story.

"It was a purple dragon," said Spyro, "like me".

The Chronicler nodded in conformation.

"The first purple dragon," said the Chronicler, "in the beginning, he was encouraged… and the secrets of elemental mastery were passed onto him willingly by the elders. He did many great things within his time and was regarded as a hero by many… but that all changed one fateful day. A dark entity from beyond the farthest skies came to the realms… and corrupted this young dragon. His power, which knew no bounds, turned to malevolent purposes. He consumed… everything. When the elders were unable to stop him, he was cast into exile. And from his new fortress within the mountain, he built an army… not of dragons, but of apes… and taught them to artificially harness the power of the gems… our life force".

"You're talking about the Dark Master," said Jolt.

"Yes," said the Chronicler, "And in his dark seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundations of the mountain, splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair… where the lost souls of the world could reside".

"The Well of Souls!" said Tempest.

"Created by the very beast who now seeks to escape it," Said the Chronicler.

All of us were taken aback by this new information, and Spyro came up with a new concern.

"B-but you said the eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while!" said Spyro.

"Yes," said the Chronicler, "But if there was ever a spirit powerful enough…"

"Then how do we stop it?" I asked.

"There is no stopping it," said the Chronicler, "It has been written".

"Then why have you called us here?" asked Tempest, "I don't understand".

"To ride out this storm," said the Chronicler, "where you'll be safe… and live to fight another day".

I could see that this shocked everyone, and we were all getting ourselves whipped up by his words, except for Sparx that is.

"Well," said Sparx, "that sounds pretty good".

"What about the others?" asked Gneiss, "what about their safety?"

"I… fear the worst for the others," said the Chronicler.

"And Cynder?" asked Spyro, "Am we supposed to sit here and do nothing? While she joins THEM?"

"Let me field that that one… YES!" Said Sparx.

"NO! You keep talking about choosing a path," said Spyro, "But what about Cynder? She was never given a choice. We have to try… we're going and you can't stop me".

"Then… I won't" said the Chronicler calmly as sitting down, "Young dragons, I've waited here far too long to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt. You'll need a clear mind a pure heart to withstand the evil that consumes that place. However, I can only allow one of your companions to accompany you to that dark place".

"What?" said Spyro, "why?"

"It's… difficult to explain," said the Chronicler hesitantly.

I thought about what logic the Chronicler was using for this decision, and soon came to a realization.

"You want to cover all your bases," I said.

"What do you mean Jolt?" asked Gneiss.

"He wants to have another plan ready in case whoever ends up going to the Well of Souls is unable to make it back for whatever reason. By having two of us stay behind, he's making sure there's someone with the power to fight the Dark Master available. Spyro I think I should go with you to the Well of Souls. I'm the one with the fewest attachments out in the world. Gneiss, you and Tempest both have your respective peoples to lead. Me? Outside of you and the Guardians I don't have anyone waiting for me… all the remaining Arc Dragons are hidden away in the Shattered Vale, and I don't even really _know _any of them".

Tempest and Gneiss were shocked and my sudden decision. But seemed to agree, albeit not happily.

"I… you… I guess you're right, Jolt," said Gneiss, "I want you to take the Blade of Storm's Fury with you. I have a feeling you'll need it".

With that, Gneiss reached back, and grabbed the sword and gave it to me. I placed into my back, where it settled into place.

"Jolt, be careful out there," said Tempest, "and come back safely".

I moved to stand next to Spyro, while he turned to address the Chronicler again.

"I know this is not the path you would choose for us," said Spyro, "But we have to walk our own path… and do what we know is right".

"So be it, young dragons," said the Chronicler, "I will show you the way. But you must hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near… and haste will be your only ally".

"Alright then," said Sparx, "well… uh, just so I know why we died, the plan is to wander into the land of darkness and face an army of evil creatures that want to kill us so that we can try and rescue another evil creature that has already tried to KILL US? I'm pumped! Let's… let's do this!"

At this point the Chronicler asked us to stand back. We did so, and watched in amazement as the floor slid open, and the hourglass lifted upwards towards to ceiling, revealing a hidden tunnel underneath. Spyro, Sparx and I flew down the tunnel… towards the darkness that awaited somewhere ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: and there we are! Spro Jolt, and Sparx are headed to the Mountain of Malefor (AKA the Well of Souls). Next time: the race to save Cynder from the darkeness. See you then!


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Darkness

A/N: Here we are, the second-to-last chapter of The Legend of the Three: The Eternal Night.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro series, only my OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Into the Darkness<p>

Jolt's POV

I don't know how long we spent traversing the tunnel away from the White Isle, but after what seemed like hours, we emerged from the passageway, and in the distance, we could see our destination: the Mountain of Malefor, AKA The Well of Souls.

It looked just like it did in our nightmares: like a dragon's head, snout pointed to the sky. We stepped out onto a rocky cliff on the outskirts of the area. And took a moment to ready ourselves for what lay ahead. We looked up to see the moons were almost in alignment. We had very little time left if we were to rescue Cynder.

"There it is," I said, "the Mountain of Malefor… we better get going".

Spyro then turned to speak with Sparx.

"Sparx, you don't need to come with us," said Spyro, "we won't think any less of you if you stay behind".

"No way," said Sparx sarcastically, "and miss the chance to face my worst nightmares?"

Spyro gave Sparx a slight nod, and then we started forwards.

"Yeah, boy," said Sparx quietly, "what am I saying… hey wait for me!"

We dashed forwards and glided across the huge gap to the first rocky pillar, then across a shorter gap to the next. As we climbed up the ledges on the sides of this pillar, we saw a couple of apes, but either they didn't notice us or they were in too much of a hurry to bother with us, as they leapt away towards the fortress surrounding the main peak of the mountain.

We leapt across the next couple gaps and reached the front gate of the fortress, which swung open ominously as we approached. We stepped through the doorway, and entered the first courtyard. We were attacked by a group of Apes in this area, but after only about a minute, they fled deeper into the fortress.

"You know, I think they might be leading us into a trap," I said.

"You're probably right, but we don't have many other options," replied Spyro.

We stepped through the next doorway, and were greeted by a laser guarding the hall. We used our Electric Whirlwind to past it. In the next chamber we watched as the same group of apes again ran away from us, into a room with a small circular room with a large dragon statue.

"Uh… Spyro?" I said, "Isn't that the same statue from the Dragon Temple?"

"It looks like it," Spyro replied, "but why would the same statue be both here and there?"

"Remember what the Chronicler told us?" I said, "Malefor, the first Purple Dragon was highly revered in his time… at least at first. I think that this might be a statue of him, most likely made before he was corrupted. I think that this place may have once been a counterpart to the Dragon Temple, hence the similarities in some parts of its design".

After this, we dropped down into the hole next to the statue, arriving in a small cave. We saw the Apes fleeing once again, but this time I thought I saw… something else moving along with them. It appeared to be a slight distortion in the air… and it was big.

At the end of this small cave, we rode a moving platform up again, coming out in another courtyard. As we hopped off the elevator, a large ape brandishing an axe came out of the door ahead of us, then immediately turned invisible!

We quickly turned and smashed the nearby green crystal to refill our energies. We then moved to engage our cloaked foe. It was difficult to hit something we couldn't see, so Spyro triggered him Dragon Time to slow the enemy's movements. It turned out to do more than that however… it also disrupted the Ape's cloaking ability!

Now that we could see what we were hitting, we were able to take it down with ease. As soon as we did though, several waves of enemy reinforcements dropped in on us. After dealing with them, we passed through a roughly hewn tunnel, and came out onto a balcony.

Here, we spotted another ledge off to our right, but as we started climbing it, an Ape further up started throwing kegs of dynamite down the mountainside at us. We climbed up the slope, carefully dodging the explosive barrels along the way.

When we reached the source of the barrels, Spyro lit an exposed fuse line, then quickly back away, letting the barrels explode, thus clearing the path forwards… that is, only after we fought off another group of Apes. Next we passed through another short cave, coming out next to one of the mountains 'horns'.

Glancing around, we saw another path below us and to our left. We jumped down to this path, and were quickly attacked by undead soldiers, similar to the ones from Dante's Freezer. We continued down the path to what could only be described as a fluorescent green waterfall, with rocky platforms sliding down it in a distinct pattern.

We carefully leapt up these ledges, with help from Spyro's time bending powers. We then proceeded to follow the glowing green river upstream. As we continued along, the undead on the far shore started throwing energy projectiles at us. Spyro and Sparx were able to dodge in time, but I got one caught struck me. Luckily, though I was able to bring my tail up in time and adsorbed to energy in contained. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling type of energy to take in, but I managed.

Spyro used his Polar Bomb technique to create platforms for us to cross the river on, and then we climbed up to the opposite bank and took out the undead that had been shooting magic at us.

Next, we passed through a second laser-guarded hall, coming out into a larger cavern. We climbed up past some gem clusters recharging along the way, and hopped over to this cavern's main platform, where apparently every last remaining undead warrior in the mountain decided to attack us at once.

It was a long and fierce battle, requiring us to use every trick we'd learned. Partway through, they _really_ started piling in, so I released my Light Fury, completely destroying them. Finally, after many, many rounds of combat, the last of the undead warriors fell, and the exit opened. We climbed up to the exit, only to discover it was a third laser hall. As before we use the Electric Whirlwind to slip past it.

As we reached the end of the hall, we found ourselves outside on another balcony. Then out of nowhere a barrage of bright red energy orbs came flying at us. We quickly rolled out of the way, then turned towards their source: the same Ape Assassin riding a Dreadwing who'd attacked us back at the temple. And he was apparently still wearing the same voice-muffling mask.

"Mwahahahaha! It's time to feel some pain!" said the Assassin.

"Ahhh! He wants to steal my brain!" shouted Sparx.

"Actually," said Spyro, "I think he said it's time for pain".

"Really? Whew!" said Sparx, who then added to himself, "For a second there I thought I lost you, buddy".

We quickly took to the skies and started circling our foe. We took turns blasting it with our elements, keeping it distracted. The assassin tried it dive away, but we kept on its tail. Before too long, the assassin fell, and we returned to the balcony.

Next, we climbed up a series of moving platforms, eventually coming to another doorway leading back into the mountain. After passing through a short set of hallways, we came out into a small courtyard, where we were attacked by a massive group of Apes and attack hounds, which came in several waves. After a lengthy battle we took them down.

"Hey Sparx," said Spyro, "You can come out now!"

We continued down the next hall, which was again guarded by a laser beam. We then entered a short shaft where we climbed up a series of ledges, then walked down a passageway, which lead us to an enormous room that contained what looked like some sort of altar.

It featured the same statue we'd seen earlier within this region, which was the same statue from the Dragon Temple, and now that I think about, the same statue that was featured within our dreams! This particular statue was larger than any of those, though, and it seemed to almost radiate malevolence. We pulled our eyes away from the statue, and climbed up the ledges around the perimeter of the room.

After quite a bit of climbing, and a few missteps, we reached the exit of the chamber. We then discovered we were almost at the summit of the mountain. We hopped up the last few ledges and arrived at the top of the Mountain of Malefor. Here, we found a cleanly cut shaft leading into the heart of the mountain.

"Whoa," said Spyro, "what is this?"

"It looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair, of which we will probably never escape," Said Sparx sarcastically, "But, we should probably go inside to be sure".

With that, Sparx zoomed ahead of us into the shaft.

"Whooo!" shouted Sparx.

"I suppose we should follow him?" I said.

"He's so weird sometimes," said Spyro.

We then leapt into the hole after Sparx.

* * *

><p>Main Altar<p>

After gliding down some unknowable distance, we came to an ornately decorated chamber. It had a domed ceiling, six braziers around its perimeter, currently unlit, and a hole in the center of the floor similar the one we'd entered through. Coming from the hole above and entering the one below was a beam of purple light. Sparx was hovering slightly off to the side.

"Where are we?" asked Spyro.

"The better question is… what's that smell?" said Sparx, holding his nose.

Suddenly, the braziers lit up with green flames, and we saw that a ring of Apes around the outer edge of the room, including one particularly large one sitting on a throne, wielding a staff with a diamond-shaped green crystal on its tip. He also had a green gemstone where one of his eyes should have been.

It was a face I knew well: the one who'd lead the attack on Concurrent Skies, the one who'd killed Gneiss' father, Granite, the one who'd stolen Cynder's egg and forced her into the Dark Master's service.

It was none other than Gaul, the Ape King himself.

"Hahahahaha! The purple whelpling and one of his companions!" Said Gaul, "It's fitting that you should be here tonight, as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons!"

"We wouldn't miss it, Gaul," said Spyro.

"Then please have a seat!" snarled Gaul, as he pointed his staff at us.

The staff shot out a bolt of energy, draining us of our stored elemental energy, and forcing us to the ground. I could tell we hadn't been stripped of our abilities, only prevented from using them.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish dragons, you are no match!" snarled Gaul.

Spyro and I pulled ourselves back to our feet.

"We've… made it this far, haven't we?" I said.

"Yes, you have been quite elusive," said Gaul, "had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder…"

"Psst… what's amity?" whispered Sparx to one of the Apes.

"… How tragic really," Gaul continued, "that she would be the one to destroy you!"

As Gaul finished his little speech, a black shape dived down on us from the shadows, surprising us. It was Cynder. She knocked us over, but struck us in such a way that she didn't cause any actual damage.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Sparx, "The nightmare never ends!"

We got back up, and started pacing a circle with Cynder.

"You don' t need to do this, Cynder," said Spyro.

"Yes, remember… you can choose your own path. Is this really the one you want to follow?" I said.

"Just like old times, huh guys," said Cynder, who then leaned in close to us and added, "same as last time… line me up with his staff".

We quickly nodded in conformation to her plan. We continued circling each other for a short while, until Cynder was in position. She indicated she was ready, and faked an attack on us. We easily dodged the attack, and watched as she continued towards Gaul. She leapt straight towards his staff… only to be grabbed out of the air by Gaul.

"This isn't over!" shouted Gaul.

He then threw her very hard against one of the support columns holding up the roof, fracturing it. Cynder then fell to the floor at the base of the column, unconscious. Spyro and I stood watching this in shock and horror. I wanted to check on her condition, as did Spyro, but now wasn't a good time. The Apes positioned around the edge of the room then started to move in to attack, but Gaul waved them back.

"Don't touch them!" growled Gaul, "The welplings are mine!"

Gaul then moved to the edge of the platform his throne was positioned on, then leapt down heavily onto the floor near us, leaving a small crater. Gaul then placed his staff across this back, and drew his wickedly curved dual swords. Gaul then snarled at us, and the battle commenced.

Tried to attack Gaul, but he kept blocking our every strike, even when Spyro used Dragon Time. Eventually, after Gaul performed five jump attacks in a row, he go his sword stuck, and we managed to slip through his defenses, only to find that our attacks didn't even faze him. Even the Blade of Storm's Fury seemed to just bounce off him.

"This isn't working!" shouted Spyro.

"I know!" I said, "There has to be something we can do…"

I dodged away, trying to thing of some way to defeat Gaul. It was at this point that the sword on my back spoke up.

"_Young __dragon,__"_ said the spirit of the blade, _"__concentrate __for __a __moment: __your __foe __is __being __strengthened __by __an __external __source__"__._

I did as it suggested, and I noticed an unusual energy flow in the room… between Gaul and the braziers!

"Spyro!" I said, "Smash the braziers! I think Gaul is drawing power from them! I'll hold his attention".

Spyro ran towards the closest brazier, not that far from where Cynder was lying, while I continued to distract Gaul. He leapt back, and then brought both blades down in an overhead strike. There was no way I could have possibly evaded in time.

I braced myself as best as I could, closing my eyes, knowing that this was quite possibly the end…

_CLANG!_

I realized I was still alive, and looked up and saw that the Blade of Storm's Fury had leapt forwards and was blocking Gaul's attack, and was connected to me via a streamer of energy. Sparks were coming from the point where the blades met. I realized that the blade was matching Gaul's strength, holding him off.

I tried mentally pushing my sword forwards, and was rewarded when the blade moved closer to Gaul. I kept pushing, and heard the sound of stone shattering in the background, and saw a shell of green energy around Gaul fracture like glass and fall away..

"That was the last one!" said Spyro, "Hang on Jolt, I'm coming!"

I kept, pushing against Gaul's attack, and finally broke through defenses. I slashed him fiercely with my sword, and bashed him with my horn and tail. Spyro then charged in and slammed into Gaul with more force then seemed possible, throwing him several feet. We kept up our attacks, and soon enough, Gaul was knocked to the ground seeming significantly weakened.

Gaul then struggled back to his feet.

"Your time is over, dragons!" Gaul roared.

Gaul then leapt towards us, swords raised for another strike. We managed to roll out of the way, and Gaul's swords slammed into the ground _HARD. _The floor rumbled, then began collapsing. We both tried our best to escape from the collapse.

I managed to reach a safe section, but Spyro wasn't so lucky. He was caught in the collapse, and both him and Gaul fell to whatever was below. Not sure what I should do, I went over to where Cynder had fallen to check on her. She was a little bruised up, but was otherwise surprisingly unharmed. In fact, as I approached, Cynder got to her feet.

"Ow… that didn't exactly go as I'd hoped," said Cynder.

"Are you okay, Cynder?" I asked.

"I think so, Jolt," replied Cynder, looking around, "wait… where's Spyro?"

I pointed over to the hole Spyro and Gaul had fallen through.

"Down there," I said, "I hope not he's hurt…"

Just then, the beam of purple light streaming down through the room intensified, and I realized we were out of time… the Night of Eternal Darkness had come.

* * *

><p>Main Altar, Lower Chamber<p>

Spyro's POV

Down Gaul and I fell, down into the depths of the mountain. As we fell, Gaul lost his grip on his staff, which then fell into the darkness below. Eventually, we crashed down in a rough-hewn chamber.

Gaul landed near the edge of the floor of this chamber, his staff landed crystal end down, shattering apart. I landed right in the middle of the floor, in the beam of light.

Just then, the moons eclipsed completely, and the beam changed from a calm flow of energy to a harsh torrent, with me right in the middle. I felt something flowing into me, empowering me. It felt completely _WRONG_.I heard the same dark voice from my nightmares… only it was coming from within me!

"_YESSS,__" _said the voice,_ "__FREEDOM__… __I __AM __FREE __AT __LAST__… __GAUL __HAS __PLAYED __HIS __ROLE __WELL__… __BUT __HE __IS __NO __LONGER __NEEDED__…"_

I felt my thoughts being overwhelmed by something darker that I knew wasn't mine, yet I couldn't fight back against it.

_Is __this __what __Cynder __felt __like __when __she __was __corrupted?_ I thought.

I saw Gaul getting back to his feet, and watched as he roared at me. I felt nothing but hatred for him. He didn't deserve to live! As I moved out of the beam, I passed by a shattered fragment of the crystal from Gaul's staff, and shocked by what I saw: My scales had become as black as possible, and in fact almost seemed to be adsorbing light. Clouds of pure darkness were rolling off my body, and my eyes were glowing white and were pupil-less.

I moved forwards and attacked Gaul hitting him with every thing I had: Melee strikes, dive attacks, and blasts of Convexity, which I found I could now use. After a long and heated battle, Gaul was almost defeated.

"What are you waiting for, dragon?" said Gaul, "Finish me!"

I stood there staring at him, and realized that my actions during this battle were not entirely my own. The dark entity that had forced its way into my mind was controlling me like a puppet. I tried to resist its influence, while decided to Gaul interpret my hesitation as cowardice.

"Hahahaha! Coward! Hahahahahaha!" said Gaul.

_THAT _really set off the dark entity within me. It made me blast Gaul with two long streams of Convexity Breath, and then I felt myself rising up and performing a Fury attack. A sphere of Convexity energy formed around me, and then released in three pulses. The first weakened Gaul further, the second burst petrified him, and the third blast utterly destroyed him, body and soul.

I then looked to the area above, and then flew back up towards the surface.

* * *

><p>Jolt's POV<p>

Cynder, Sparx, and I stepped over to the hole where Spyro had fallen, looking down into the darkness.

"What's happening down there?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know," I replied, "But probably nothing good".

"Spyro!" Sparx called into the darkness below, "You okay buddy?"

It was then that I sensed something coming up from far below… something incredibly dark and terrible.

"Get back!" I shouted.

A pitch-black form burst out of the hole, positioned in the center of the beam of energy. I realized with horror that it was Spyro, corrupted into a darker version of himself.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Sparx, seeing Spyro in this state.

"Oh, no!" Said Cynder quietly, just as anguished about this as me.

Cynder, Sparx, and I rushed closer to where Spyro was hovering.

"Spyro, stop!" shouted Cynder.

He glanced down at us. I could feel then malice rolling off of him.

"Whoa, calm down man, it's us!" said Sparx.

Spyro writhed for a moment, and briefly shifted back to normal.

"I… I can't," Spyro groaned as the darkness overtook him again.

Cynder then leapt at him, knocking him out of the beam. He fell to the ground, still enrobed in darkness. I could tell he was trying his hardest to resist it, but he just didn't have the strength.

I then realized what I would need to do. This was going to be very unpleasant for both of us. I dashed towards Spyro, and jabbed him with my tail, and started adsorbing the darkness.

It definitely wasn't easy, since Dark is the exact opposite of one of my elements, and it made me feel ill, but I kept working at it. I soon realized there was more darkness present that I could possibly adsorb. Luckily, I was able to remove enough of it to allow Spyro to regain control.

The force of Spyro reverting to his normal self pushed me back. I then vomited black… slime all over floor. Apparently, darkness _REALLY _doesn't agree with me, on top of me overstressing my abilities to such an extent.

I shook my head clear, and went over to the others, who were checking on Spyro.

"Spyro," said Sparx, "are you okay?"

Spyro looked at us with a melancholic glace, then lowered his head in sorrow as his mind caught up with what had just occurred.

"What have I done?" said Spyro in despair.

"You're okay, Spyro," said Cynder, "Your with friends".

"I'm sorry," continued Spyro, "I… I couldn't stop".

Just then, the entire mountain began to tremble, and the tunnel back to the surface began crumbling.

"Uh-oh!" said Sparx, "That's our only was out!"

Rock began to pile in, narrowing the passageway.

"Come on!" I shouted, "Now's our chance to escape!"

Spyro sat down and continued to stare at the floor.

"Just go," Spyro said sadly.

"Get up, Spyro!" Said Cynder, "We're not leaving without you!"

"Usually I would say ignore her," said Sparx, "but she's making sense this time!"

Spyro stood up, but it was too late. The exit was now completely blocked.

"Oh no… we're trapped!" said Spyro.

We all stood there, grim expressions on our faces. There was now no way we could escape the mountain before it collapsed on us. It was at this moment I though back to the Chronicler's words.

_'Ride out this storm… and live to fight another day'._

I could see Spyro's eyes going wide as he had similar thoughts.

"Guys! Get close to me! Now!" Spyro commanded.

Not quite sure what he was planning, Cynder, Sparx, and I all huddled close to him. Spyro started glowing as he charged up to do what was needed. I could tell he was summoning some form of his Dragon Time ability.

A cloud of energy expanded outwards to engulf us all. I felt myself being lifted up as the energy solidified around us, crystallizing and encasing us. The last thing I saw before I was completely encased was a cloud of pure darkness rising up from the pit below, and flying up towards the skies above. Then, I felt myself descend into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time the finale of this story. see you then!


	16. Chapter 16: Evil Rises

A/N: this is it... the final Chapter of The Legend of the Three: The Eternal Night. It has been quite a ride to get to this point. Yeah, I know, not the most creative Chapter Title, but they can't all be thrilling

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own The Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Evil Rises<p>

Gneiss' POV

The accommodation provided to us by the Chronicler we simple, yet elegant at the same time. The beds were quite comfortable, but… as Tempest and I attempted to rest, but our dreams were filled with terrible visions: _Spyro __was __being __corrupted__… __Jolt __was __being __forced __to __attack __him__… __and __a __being __of __absolute __darkness was __rising __to __cast __a __shadow __over __the __land._

I startled awake, feeling sick, and one look at Tempest told me she was feeling no better.

Instead, we took our time here to study some of the ancient tome stored here. The Chronicler stepped over to speak to us, just as I was getting into a book on an obscure dialect, one that I remember seeing in some of the locations we'd visited in our travels.

"Still awake, Young dragons?" asked the Chronicler.

"Yes, we couldn't sleep," I replied, "Our dreams were far too troubling". I then told him what we'd seen.

"That… is quite an accurate description of events, Gneiss," said the Chronicler, "and I believe I cat tell you how and why you were able to see these events: your pendants".

"The Crystal of Molten Earth and the Ocean Crystal?" I said, looking at my necklace, "How? We know they allow us to use special abilities, and to communicate with the Elemental Spirits, but this?"

"Yes," said the Chronicler, "the Elemental Fragments that you, Tempest and Jolt bear grant you the ability to know each others condition, and to some extent, each others thoughts and even potentially see events through each others eyes!"

"That…that's amazing!" said Tempest, "but that means…"

"We were seeing these events _as __they __occurred!_" I said.

"Precisely, young dragons, but do not fear," said the Chronicler, "Spyro and the others are safe… for now. But I suggest you try to get some rest. You and Tempest will need to be ready to set out in the morning… you'll need to return to the Dragon Temple…"

We retuned to the rooms the Chronicler had give us to rest in. We managed to get to sleep successfully this time.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

After the sun had risen, we set out to return to the Temple. I packed some notes I'd made on various topics I'd taken the time to research, along with some traveling supplies.

I couldn't shake the feeling we were heading straight back into the thick of things. We flew as fast as we could across the sea, and by midday, we could see the shoreline up ahead. By late afternoon, we had finished passing the Ancient Grove and were coming into range of the Dragon Temple.

As we landed on the balcony of the Temple, Ignitus came out to greet us.

"Welcome back young dragons," said Ignitus, but he saw that there were only two of us, "where are the others?"

"Well, this is what happened," I said, and then told him everything that had happened since we left, from our arrival in the Ancient Grove, our battle with Arborick, our capture, and then escape from the Skavengers, our meeting with the Chronicler… as well as the dreams we'd had during the Night of Eternal Darkness.

"You've had quite the journey, young dragons. And what of Spyro and the others?" asked Ignitus.

"The Chronicler told us they are safe," said Tempest, "that Spyro has used his abilities to protect them".

Ignitus' expression was grim.

"Young Dragons… I am sorry to have tell this, but we must leave the temple immediately," said Ignitus, "If what you've told me is true, then the Dark Master has returned… and this is one of the first places he will come".

We helped Ignitus pack up what we'd need for our next journey. We filled up several packs with food, crystals, along with the most important scrolls and tomes from the Temple's archives. We went back outside to leave, when we were attacked by some sort of… bug creature… things.

They were like nothing I'd seen before. We started fighting them off. They were actually pretty weak, but they just kept coming. On top of that, larger, stronger versions started showing up, along with ones toting some sort of crystals. These crystals were dark purple in color, and as our foes approached with them, I felt my powers being drained! We quickly attacked the enemies carrying these crystals.

After this, I turned to face another one of the monsters, when it suddenly fell to the ground, an arrow straight through its head. I glanced up towards the bluffs above, and saw the source of this assistance: A cloaked figure holding a bow.

Whoever this was, he was an excellent shot, and he kept firing, providing a distraction so we could slip away. We continued pushing through our foes, and soon we managed to get away.

We soon reached a small cave. In fact, it was the very same cave where we'd first met Ignitus! We took this chance to catch our breath.

"Ignitus," Tempest asked, "What were those things?"

"I believe those might have been Grublins," said Ignitus, "they are servants of the Dark Master".

Shortly thereafter, our mysterious ally joined us.

"Thanks for helping us back there," I said, "but who are you?"

Our guest stepped forwards and lowered his hood. It was a Cheetah.

"Ah, Hunter," Ignitus said, "good to see you, my friend".

_'I look forwards to the day we can meet; Hunter of Avalar'_ _he's the one who sent us the letter!_ I thought

"Ignitus," said Hunter, bowing slightly, "and these two must be Gneiss and Tempest".

"Um… yes," I said, "it's good to meet you".

After same additional conversation, Ignitus had Hunter send a message to Terrador at the Shattered Vale. As it turned out, Cyril and Volteer were already at our destination, a place I'd only heard about but never actually seen: the great dragon city of Warfang.

* * *

><p>The White Isle<p>

3rd Person POV

The Chronicer looked over the Books of Time, at a pair of images on opposite pages: one showed Ignitus, Gneiss, Tempest, and Hunter traveling towards Warfang. The other image showed Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Jolt, encased within a crystal, safe for the moment. Watching over them from the shadows was the Cheetah, Hunter.

_Rest __now, __young __dragons, __you__'__ll __need __it,_ Thought the Chronicler, _our __hope __now __lies __with __you__… __when __you __wake __up, __it __will __be __a __different __world. __But __know __this; __you __are __not __alone. __You __have __allies__… __and __quite __loyal __ones __at __that._

The Chronicler then placed the book back onto its shelf, and then did what he did best: he sat down to wait and watch.

**The End… For Now!**

* * *

><p>AN: And... its done! well at least until i start on the next story in the series. I've got some interseting ideas to start that one off... see you then!


End file.
